Your picture for me - Destiel
by Anithasakura
Summary: *Secuela de Your song for me. Desde el viaje a San Francisco la relación de Castiel y Dean cambio. Lo que si no cambio es la falta de inspiración de Castiel para hacer un nuevo cuadro para Dean.
1. Your picture for me - PROLOGO

San Francisco, una hermosa ciudad llena de oportunidades y bellos paisajes céntricos. Sin duda una ciudad que le terminó gustando a Castiel, excepto por hoy. Justo hoy, su último día en esa hermosa ciudad llovía impidiendo una última salida con Dean.

Ahora se encontraba con su ¿amigo? Viendo un partido de fútbol cada uno desde su cama. Pero algo había llamado la atención del pintor que observó el ceño fruncido del rubio. Dean estaba así desde hace rato, y no tenía nada que ver con que su equipo esté perdiendo.

—Dean.— lo llamó viendo como este se tensaba.

—¿Qué?— contestó con un tono serio sin mirarlo.

—¿Por qué estas enojado?

—Yo no estoy enojado.— respondió con rapidez encontrándose con esos ojos azules que hacían aún más especial a Castiel.

—Si lo estas Dean.—le contraatacó el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos.

Ambos siguieron acostados en la cama, sin levantarse, midiéndose el uno al otro. De fondo se escuchaba la lluvia casi inundando la ciudad.

Vencido, tras un suspiro el rubio volvió a hablar.

—No estoy enojado Cas, solo molesto.— sus ojos verdes volvieron su atención al partido que se transmitía en la televisión plasma led de la habitación— y no, no estoy molesto contigo.—dijo con rapidez, antes de que Castiel hiciera esa pregunta.

—¿Entonces?—inquirió el pintor.

—Estoy molesto porque esa chica… la tal Meg Master te abrazó cuando le entregaste el premio del concurso.

Los ojos azules se fijaron en el rostro del rubio, sin entender porqué esa acción por parte de la chica, le molestaba a su Dean.

—No tenía porque abrazarte.— continuó el rubio al sentir la mirada cargada de dudas.

—Dean tal vez fue la emoción.— le explicó, pero el rubio negó— además no tienes de qué preocuparte ¿no? Estamos saliendo.

No puedo evitar sonreír, sí están saliendo. Hacía tres semanas que estaban saliendo y no como amigos. Pero para él, eso no le aseguraba que Cas no iba a encontrar a alguien mejor.

—Cas yo…¿quieres ser mi novio?— preguntó jugando con su dedos sin mirarlo a la cara, sonrojado hasta las orejas.

—Dean, hace unas semanas me pediste que saliéramos.— el tono sin emoción capturó la atención del rubio, volvió su mirada sorprendido— ¿te acuerdas? Fue apenas el avión despegó porque tenías…

El Winchester asintió antes de que terminara. Claro que lo recuerda…

 _En silencio habían abordado el avión, Dean caminaba observando todo, verificando con esas gemas que cada cosa estuviera en su lugar. Sí, el Winchester tenía que haber pensado bien antes de aceptar la propuesta de su amigo._

 _—Aquí es.— le murmuró el pelinegro señalando sus asientos al lado derecho donde está la ventana. Castiel se sentó y a su lado lo siguió un nervioso Dean._

 _—¿Estás bien?— preguntó el ojiazul recién notando el estado del rubio,, que con una sonrisa forzada asintió._

 _Por desgracias Castiel no pudo interrogarlo más a su amigo ya que la azafata empezó a hablar dando las indicaciones para un "buen" vuelo._

 _—Tenía que haber tomado esas pastillas para los perros— murmuró el Winchester mientras doblaba y desdoblaba el boleto del viaje._

 _—Dean—_

 _El hijo de Chuck iba a hablar cuando la azafata ordenó que se colocaran los cinturones, con rapidez Dean lo hizo sorprendiendo a Castiel._

 _—Tienes miedo a volar.— no fue una pregunta, sin duda fue una afirmación que trajo por fin la total atención del rubio— me lo hubieras dicho._

 _—Cas…yo— sin aviso el avión comenzó a recorrer la pista causando pánico en esa mirada verde._

 _—Lo siento Dean, si me hubieses dicho…— el increíble vuelo comercial con destino a San Francisco se elevó al fin a su destino con turbulencias en todo el despegue._

 _Algo normal, pero para un aterrado Dean que tomó con fuerza la mano de su ¿amigo? No lo era. De hecho cruzó por su mente las fatídicas escenas de aviones no pudiendo alcanzar vuelo para finalmente estrellarse con fuerza en el suelo._

 _—Cas, si salgo con vida de aquí.— el pelinegro intentó interrumpirlo pero Dean no lo permitió— ¿Quieres salir conmigo?_

 _Aquella pregunto silencio aún más al ojiazul, que para nada se esperaba dicha declaración. Solo atino a asentir, mientras en su interior una extraña sensación se instalaba en su pecho, causada por esos verdes ojos que lo observaban._

—Entonces es un no.—

—Es un sí.— le interrumpió logrando que ese verde que tanto le gusta brillara.

Dean se levantó y se acercó al pintor hasta sentarse al lado de su cuerpo, olvidando por completo el partido.

—Cas.— murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa, acercándose con lentitud al rostro tomado por sorpresa del pelinegro.

Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con ese azul tan perfecto, como la primera vez que cruzaron miradas. Sin darse cuenta sus respiraciones se cruzaban ante el acercamiento de sus rostros.

Era el momento para cruzar esa línea. Así que tomando todo el valor, con decisión Dean beso a Castiel.

Un suave rose, algo pequeño pero a la vez cargado de grandes sentimientos hacia el otro.

Claro que al ojiverde le hubiese gustado más que ese simple beso, pero por ahora no podía exigir más ya que con Castiel es muy difícil alguna muestra de afecto, dejándolo a él mismo armarse de valor y tomar la iniciativa.

Aun así no había quejas, por el contrario le gustaba tanto Castiel que no le importaría a Dean esperar, avanzar paso por paso lento con tal de tenerlo a su lado.

N/A:

 _¡Hola! Aquí esta al fin el prólogo de la segunda temporada._

 _Espero les guste. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia._


	2. CAPÍTULO 1 Regreso a casa

Los ojos azules se dirigieron a la conocida espalda ancha. Dean se giró a tiempo para toparse con las gemas azules de su novio.

Con una sonrisa tomo la maleta del pelinegro para seguí el camino a donde está la sala de espera. Castiel lo siguió con una pequeña sonrisa pero esta se desvaneció al ver a quienes los esperaba.

—¡Cassy! ¡Dean!— gritó Balthazar acercándose a ellos para darle un fuerte abrazo a cada uno— los extrañamos…un poco.

Lucifer se acercó y con un asentimiento los saludo.

—Pensé que mi hermano estaría esperándonos— dijo el Winchester sorprendido de tener al par de rubios en frente.

—Oh, pues, el querido Sammy tenía que acompañar a mi hermano a su terapia.— explicó Lucifer con una sonrisa burlona— pero ten.— del bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero sacó las llaves del impala para inmediatamente lanzárselas.

Sincronizado Dean las atrapo, para luego dirigirle una mirada molesta.

—¿La condujiste?— preguntó a punto de golpear al hermano de su novio.

—Si, por cierto corre genial.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero no vuelvas a tocar a mi baby.— amenazó el rubio caminando con ambas maletas al estacionamiento. Lejos de tener miedo, Lucifer sonrió ante la amenaza del rubio siguiéndolo mientras que Balthazar se quedaban atrás.

Todo iba en silencio de camino a estacionamiento, Castiel miró la espalda de Dean y su hermano que iba a delante, luego observó a Balthazar que miraba de forma extraña a Lucifer.

—¿Y qué tal el viaje?— preguntó el actor al sentir la escrutinio mirada azul.

—Bien, Dean y yo fuimos al puente. Y Meg Master fue la ganadora.

El nombre de la mujer hizo soltar un pequeño gruñido a Dean.

—Oh lo pasaron bien.

—Sí, y también Dean y yo somos novios.

Castiel siguió caminando sin darse cuenta que aquello había dejado petrificado a su hermano y su mejor amigo. Dean se giró completamente sonrojado.

—¡Cas!

El pelinegro no se dio cuentas de sus palabras de no ser porque el ojiverde le llamó la atención.

Gabriel suspiró, hacía media hora que mientras su psiquiatra le comentaba a su sexy abogado su progreso, esta no paraba de lanzarle miradas para nada disimuladas.

—Muchas gracias doctora Pamela.— agradeció Sam levantándose para extender su mano en saludo a la mujer.

—Agradécemelo con una cena mejor, guapo.— inmediatamente se paró tomando la mano entre la pequeña suya, sin vergüenza la pelinegra le guiñó sus cristalinos ojos azules, causando un sonrojo en el Winchester del medio.

—Bueno ya Pam, Sam es mi nooo…amigo.— y tomando desprevenido al castaño, el ex actor tomó a su abogado dejando con una sonrisa a la atrevida mujer.

—¿Así que nooo-amigo?— murmuró para sí misma ensanchando esa sonrisa hasta que sus ojos se toparon con el pequeño porta retrato donde una vieja y desgastada foto era exhibida.

Ahí estaba Pamela Barnes junto a su pequeño ángel Castiel. Miles de pensamientos la inundaron con respecto a su hijo, años sin verlos, sin poder ubicarlo.

Suspiró cansada, mientras que con un solo movimiento tomó todo su pelo negro para moverlo a su hombro izquierdo. Probablemente ahora su Castiel fuera un hombre adulto, tal vez tenía pareja, una bella mujer o un varonil hombre ¿Quién sabe?

—Asique son pareja.— afirmó Lucifer desde el asiento trasero del Impala, mientras que los ojos azules de Balthazar iban desde Castiel sentado en el asiento del copiloto y Dean quien manejaba ignorando tantos cuestionamientos.

No era para tanto ¿no? Solo eran un par de hombre que decidieron estar juntos, punto final.

—Vaya sin duda fue un muuuy buen viaje para ustedes.— el comentario del actor hizo sonrojar a la reciente pareja.

—Ya, terminen de una buena vez con esto.— el tono de voz llamó la atención de los tres pasajeros— si, Cas y yo somos novios, y no es nada del otro mundo con para hacer un gran escándalo. Así que dejen de darle la importancia de más.

Y con ese discurso, por fin logró hacerlos callar, pero el rubio sabía que esa paz no dudaría. Claro que no, porque apenas cruzara las puertas de la gran mansión Shurley todos los inundarán con preguntas. Ya lo presentía mientras se acercaba más a su destino.


	3. CAPÍTULO 2 Inesperada noticia

Dean observó los rostros de todos, sin duda los Shurley y sus hermanos estaban sorprendidos.

—¿Por qué esas caras?— Castiel inclinó la cabeza, sin entender por qué todos estaban mudos y asombrados.

—Es que no esperábamos esa noticia hijo.

Chuck fue el primero en hablar, mientras que los demás poco a poco trataban de asimilar la noticia.

—¿No te lo esperabas?— Dean miró a su amigo con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa de incredulidad.

—Bueno, lo suponíamos…Pero nadie se esperó que fuera real.

—Oh vamos Chuck, no somos los nuevos Angelina Jolie y Brad Pitt. Es tu hijo, no un fenómeno.

Castiel frunció el ceño por la palabra.

—¡Lo sé! Dean no pienso que mi hijo sea un fenómeno. Me alegra que estén juntos, solo…—el peligris se enfocó en su hijo adoptivo, quién aunque a pesar de no tener la misma sangre compartían esos brillantes ojos azules—Hijo, si quieres estar con Dean u otro hombre, eres completamente libre. Castiel te quiero por cómo eres, no por a quién decidas amar.

El pelinegro sonrió. Hacía mucho tiempo que Castiel no expresaba sus emociones, siempre se controlaba y colocaba una barrera a todo aquel que quiera llegar a su interior, por eso después de mucho tiempo, conmovido por las palabras de su padre el ojiazul lo abrazó.

—Gracias papá.— murmuró sin dejar de abrazarlo. Con una sonrisa Chuck también lo abrazó.

Estuvieron así unos largos minutos, para luego separarse.

—¿Estás seguro hermano?— le consultó Sam en un susurro a su hermano, mientras ambos veían la conmovedora escena.

—Lo preguntas por papá?— los ojos verdes se apartaron de su novio y su amigo, para mirar de frente a su hermano menor.

—Dean…

—No me interesa lo que él opine.

—Lo sé, hace mucho tiempo que te dejó de importar. Yo lo pregunto por ti, Cas es agradable pero creo que él no puede tener una relación en este momento, no mientras sea así.

El rubio asintió entendiendo el punto de vista de su hermano. Castiel no estaba bien, él que nunca sonría y exprese sus emociones demuestra que no se encuentra bien.

—Quiero a Cas a mi lado.— declaró dejando silenciado a su hermano, quien inmediatamente le sonrió.

Y así sorprendentemente para todos, Winchester y Shurley, Castiel y Dean cumplieron tres meses de noviazgo. Pero ellos no eran los únicos que estaban de novios.

El sonido de su propio celular lo despertó, el rubio estiró el brazo hasta alcanzarlo y atender la insistente llamada de claro ¿Quién más sería? Gabriel.

— _Balthy, nena te estoy esperando en casa hace media hora_.— la voz del castaño sonaba melosa haciéndolo despertar por completo. Sonrió, mientras que a su lado su novio gruñía.

—Ya voy, me quede dormido.— dijo intentando levantarse, pero el brazo de su pareja no se lo permitía.

— _Seguramente pasaste una gran noche. Mientras que yo me muero de nervios por mi juicio contra Kali._

—No te lo voy a negar, lo disfrute.— su novio sonrió, claro que estaba despierto lo suficiente para escucharlo hablar— ya enseguida voy— sin esperar respuesta le cortó dejando el celular de nuevo en la mesa de luz.

Sus ojos azules se dirigieron al rubio a su lado.

—¿Ya te tienes que ir?— preguntó Lucifer con voz ronca, sin abrir sus ojos azules.

Balthazar sonrió, para aprovechar de robarle un beso. Un roce inocente…por ahora.

—Sí, me toca llevar a tu hermanito a dar una vuelta antes de comenzar a subirse por las paredes por sus nervios.

—¿No sé porqué hace tanto drama?— con una sonrisa volvió a envolverlo entre sus brazos— tiene el mejor abogado.—murmuró en su oído, dejando a su paso perezosos besos.

—Es actor…tiene que hacer drama.— contestó lo obvio el rubio, dejándose hacer en los brazos de su novio secreto.

Adam suspiró cansado, miro la espalda de su hermano que estaba haciendo unos huevos revueltos con bacón, a su lado sentado estaba Castiel, quien también esperaba el desayuno.

—Me va ir mal.— expresó frustrado, había pasado toda la noches estudiando para su examen de física pero ahora no recordaba nada, ninguna teoría, nada.

—No pienses así enano.— el rubio termino de cocinar para dejar en cada plato una porción del delicioso desayuno y sentarse al lado de su pareja— mira, tú tienes que proponertelo, es una meta para ti rendir ese examen y aprobar. Eres un Winchester y …—

Justo en ese momento apareció Sam con cara de zombie, con muchas más ojeras que su pequeño hermano.

—¿Acaso Cas y yo somos los únicos que dormimos bien?— consultó notando el pésimo estado de sus hermanos.

El castaño ignoró la pregunta para sentarse en la mesa, entre medio de sus hermanos, para tomarse una buena taza de café.

—Y también somos los únicos de buen humor.— Cas sonrió por el comentario de su novio.

Le gustaba esto, quedarse a dormir en la casa de los Winchester. Sus mañanas son hermosas, porque apenas abre sus ojos ve a su novio durmiendo a su lado abrazándolo, luego desayuna con toda la manada Winchester y después regresa a su casa.

—Yo estaría de buen humor si el hermano de alguien no hubiese estado toda la noche llamándome por su caso.— contesto el castaño mirando a Castiel.

—¿Gabriel te llamo?— preguntó el pelinegro mientras comía el desayuno que su novio preparó.

—Sí, está muy nervioso. Mañana es el juicio contra Kali y no para de preguntar cosas y decir estupideces.— el ojiverde bostezo cansado.

—Lo siento.— se disculpó el ojiazul. Sam solo asintió sin ganas de nada.

—Rápido enano, tienes que llegar a tu exámen— apresuró Dean a su hermano menor.

—Oh dios. Dean no puedes chocar?— preguntó Adam haciendo que su hermano mayor golpee la mesa.

—¿Estás loco? ¡Jamás le haría eso a baby!

—Ok, ya entendí. Mala idea— dijo levantando las manos.

N/A:

 _Holaaaa! Nuevo capítulo!_


	4. CAPÍTULO 3 Otra vez Kali

Tres meses pasaron desde que empezó a ir por orden de la jueza, Lilith, a una psiquiatra. Tres meses y hoy por fin era la segunda audiencia, por lo tanto era de esperarse que Gabriel Shurley se paseara con nerviosismo, caminando de un lado a otro en el living enfrente de sus hermanos y su padre.

Se detuvo un momento para mirar su reloj de muñeca, suspiró al ver que aun no llegaban. Volvió otra vez a su andar, luciendo ante los ojos de sus hermanos el traje gris y su pelo peinado hacia atrás.

—Gabriel cálmate.—dijo Castiel levantándose del sofá para detener el andar del castaño.

—Cassy…yo—los ojos azules se enfrentaron a los ámbares. Ese brillo picaresco que tanto lo caracterizaba, ahora reflejaban dudas y miedo.

—Tranquilo hermano, te irá bien ¿No confías en Sam?— el ex actor bajo la mirada y sonrió.

—Claro que sí.— respondió con seguridad, él sabía que su abogado no lo dejaría, Sam Winchester buscaría la verdad.

Se sorprendió al pensar de esa manera. Nunca había tenido tanta fe en alguien, y ahora estaba ahí asegurando que su abogado lo libraría de la demanda de su ex novia.

—Entonces relájate, tú tienes la verdad.—la voz de su hermano lo trajo de regreso, volviendo a clavar la vista en los ojos azules.

Su pequeño hermano había cambiado mucho, sin duda los Winchester tienen un efecto especial en los Shurley.

El castaño asintió, su familia lo apoyaba, algunos más que otros. Incluso Balthazar, quien estuvo todo el día de ayer aguantando su estado y también los Winchester.

El característico rugido del Impala resonó llamando la atención de toda la familia. Castiel se apartó al ver a Samadriel, quien fue el primero en levantarse del sillón para darle un abrazo a su hermano mayor.

—Te va a ir bien hermano.— le dijo separándose del abrazo, dedicándole una sonrisa. El castaño asintió más tranquilo.

Gabriel miró a Kali haciéndole frente, aunque por dentro quería evitar este enfrentamiento, la actriz no cedía. Por suerte, a su lado estaba Sam, su abogado que respondía a cada contraataque del otro abogado defendiéndolo.

Sonrió un poco al ver el perfil serio del Winchester, sus ojos verdes que miraban a Kali y su abogado, no dejando que sus sonrisas ladinas lo intimiden.

Gabriel tenía que agradecer que gracias a esta desgracia pudo conocer a Sam, aquel hombre tan alto que lograba alegrarlo en todo este tiempo. Nadie lo sabía pero después de que lo despidieron de la serie, y mientras estaba el proceso del juicio no podía trabajar de lo que más amaba, ser actor era el trabajo soñado para él, le encantaba interpretar cada personaje nuevo. Por eso estaba deprimido y triste, algo que le dijo a Pamela.

—Bien, según el informe de la doctora Barnes con respecto al acusado Gabriel Shurley leído previamente. Y con las declaraciones de los testigos declaró al acusado absuelto de la demanda.— con esa sentencia suspiró.

Mientras que Kali lo miraba con ira y la sonrisa burlesca del abogado se borraba, él se permitía sonreír, por fin era libre de acusaciones falsas. Podría levantarse y besar a Sam Winchester en ese instante pero debía por los siguientes cinco minutos mantener la compostura.

—Su señoría.— la voz de su abogado atrajo todas las miradas—pido una contra demanda. Ya que mi cliente fue—

—¿Sam qué haces?— preguntó Gabriel sin entender su actitud. El pelilargo le sonrió, para luego mirar a la jueza.

—Retomando, ya que mi cliente fue perjudicado por esta demanda, pido una orden de alejamiento de la señorita Kali para—

—¡Esto es absurdo!— gritó la actriz indignada, mirando a ambos furiosa.

—¡Orden!—la rubia miro a Kali de forma severa, quien a regañadientes volvió a mantener la compostura.

Por su parte Gabriel no entendía nada la escena que se estaba desarrollando en frente de sus ojos. No entendía por qué Sam lo estaba haciendo.

—Bien. Entonces ordenare una nueva audiencia para tratar esta nueva demanda. Por ahora ya está todo finalizado.

Todos asintieron y salieron de la sala. Apenas Kali y su abogado cruzaron la puerta la mujer descargó su ira contra el pelinegro.

—No me aseguraste que iría a la cárcel ¿Qué sucedió ahí? Ahora tengo una orden de restricción por tu incompetencia.

Gabriel y Sam pasaron por al lado de ellos, cada uno hundido en sus pensamientos. Y es que ambos no sabían porque el Winchester pido eso, ni siquiera el propio Sam que miraba un poco a ex actor que iba a su lado

Castiel tomó la mano de Dean, mientras esperaban a sus hermanos en la cafetería enfrente del juzgado. El rubio suspiró, quería que su novio estuviera bien, pero él también se encontraba preocupado por el castaño y su hermano, entendía por lo que ojiazul estaba pasando.

—Todo saldrá bien.— ánimo con una sonrisa mientras comía un trozo de pay con la mano libre.

—Lo sé…es que— en ese instante Sam y Gabriel aparecieron tomando asiento al lado de sus hermanos.

Sorprendidos Castiel y Dean los observaron, hasta que ambos lanzaron un suspiro soltando el aire retenido desde que salieron.

—¿Qué pasó?— preguntó el rubio al ver a los dos en la mesa.

Gabriel sonrió a su hermano y a su cuñado.

—Nada, solo que ganamos.— contestó encogiéndose de hombros. Sam sonrió ante la acción de su cliente y amigo.

Dejando aún más sorprendidos pero felices a la pareja que no esperaron para felicitarlos.

Castiel y Dean fueron los primeros en cruzar la puerta, atrás venían sus hermanos. Pero Gabriel detuvo a Sam en la entrada de la gran mansión, dejando que ellos entraran, dándoles privacidad antes de la gran comitiva.

—¿Qué pasa?— pregunto el ojiverde sorprendido por la actitud de su amigo.

—Yo…Tú…Q-quieres…quieres sa-sa…-el hermano de Dean y Adam esperaba que el castaño volviera a hablar ¿acaso está sonrojado? Se preguntó a sí mismo, pero otra vez el ex actor lo atrajo a la realidad— te paso a buscar mañana a la noche, será nuestra primera cita.— lo dijo con tanta rapidez que apenas llegó la información a Sam

—¿Q-qué?

—Que nuestra primera cita será mañana a la noche— reiteró con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Y-yo…Yo…

—Solo di que si Winchester.— Gabriel se cruzó de brazos mirando el nerviosismo del más alto.

—¿Q-qué?— volvió a preguntar, ganándose una fulminante mirada del mayor.

—O di que no. Bueno, yo que sé, solo di algo que no sea "yo" y "qué".

—¿Por qué?— preguntó ahora consciente de la invitación del castaño.

—Porque si…¡ya deja de hacer preguntas! ¡Solo di que sí, o que no!— la paciencia se le estaba agotando, ya de por sí fue difícil invitar a otro hombre a salir, ahora tiene que esperar la respuesta o el rechazo.

—¿A qué hora?— preguntó Sam sonrojado.

—Te dije que preguntas no… Ah espera! Esa pregunta sí.— dijo con una sonrisa contagiando al pelilargo.

Dejó de sonreír y se acercó al más alto, parándose de puntitas le susurró en su oído con una sonrisa ladina.

—Paso por ti a las nueve, guapo.

N/A

 _¡Hola! Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo._


	5. CAPÍTULO 4 La secreta pareja de Balthaza

Balthazar observó como su mejor amigo respondía los whatsapp del rubio, mientras que su otro mejor amigo revolvía su armario en busca de la mejor ropa para su cita.

—Sabes Balthy, algún día deberíamos salir nosotros tres con nuestras parejas— le comentó el castaño mirando intercaladamente entre dos camisas.

—¿Sam y tú ya son pareja?— preguntó el rubio sonriente acostándose en la cama.

—Aun no, pero pronto lo seremos…y seguramente tendré la misma cara de idiota enamorado que tú.— la risa del actor resonó en la habitación, que sin saber había captado la atención del pelinegro.

—¿Estás en pareja Balthy?— Castiel dejo de lado el celular, para mirar a su mejor amigo, que sonriente asintió—¿Quién es?

—No puedo decirlo, la verdad es que recién estamos comenzando y antes de anunciarlo a los cuatro vientos como Dean y tú, preferimos guardarlo hasta que esto que está naciendo en nosotros prospere.

—Ow sin duda esa persona te cambio, hasta hablas como poeta.— bromeo el castaño lanzándole la camisa que no iba a usar esa noche.

—Jajaja gracioso.— respondió el ojiazul quitándose la camisa de la cabeza.

Castiel solo negó con la cabeza observan con una pequeña sonrisa al par. Aunque no sabía quién era la pareja de Balthazar esperaba que esa persona haga muy feliz a su mejor amigo.

El pelinegro movía con rapidez los dedos sobre las teclas de marfil, produciendo suaves notas que se complementaban con el dulce sonido del violín del rubio.

Después de su último concierto juntos, los gemelos Shurley decidieron practicar más seguido en compañía del otro.

Lucifer sonrió, él iba a un ritmo mucho más rápido haciendo quedar atrás a Miguel que estaba más concentrado en otros pensamientos que en seguir las partituras con velocidad. Así terminó primero el violinista que con una sonrisa burlona miró a su hermano, quien le devolvió una mirada seria.

—Es extraño verte en una relación.—le comentó Miguel sin sutileza, igual a como lo hace Castiel.

—Siempre tan directo hermano.— Lucifer ni se inmuto. De hecho, si había alguien podía descubrir su relación secreta, ese sería Miguel.

—Bueno, no lo negaste.—su vista regresó al teclado a la vez que presionaba levemente la alargada tecla blanca, sacando el sonido de un La que inundó la habitación.

—¿Qué quieres que niegue? Ya me descubriste.

El pelinegro sonrió, clavó sus ojos azules el rubio. Y tras esperar unos minutos finalmente dejó su violín en la pequeña mesa central, para tomar asiento en el banco del piano junto a su hermano.

—¿Es muy notorio?— le cuestionó presionando una tecla para disgusto del azabache, quien detestaba que tocaran su piano.

—No. Pero al igual que pasó con Castiel, yo ya sabía que terminarías con Balthazar, se ven…bien— Lucifer asintió.

Nunca se imaginó con una pareja estable, menos aún con el mejor amigo de sus hermanos. Pero ahí estaba, en escondida con el rubio.

—¿Estás seguro?— su hermano levantó la vista para clavar esos mismos ojos azules a su persona.

Miguel noto de inmediato temor, pero no duda en aquellos ojos idénticos a los suyos. Suspiró, mientras que el rubio se encogió de hombros, en un intento inútil pues quien mejor lo conocía es Miguel.

—Sabes que no debes lastimarlo como tus conquistas anteriores.—le explicó, Lucifer sonrió ladinamente.— Balthazar es una persona especial.

Claro que el rubio lo sabía lo especial que era el pequeño amigo de sus hermanos, no por algo había terminado interesado en él.

Su mente voló a aquella noche…

 _Aquella noche en que después de despedirse de Castiel y Dean, se fue directo a una fiesta. No se esperó para nada encontrarse con los ojos azules del rubio._

— _¿Quieres bailar?— le preguntó Balthazar que vestía una camisa negra y unos ajustados pantalones de jean que deberían estar censurados._

— _Claro que sí.— contestó, atrayéndolo demasiado a su cuerpo de tal manera que no existiera espacio._

 _Así fue que en toda la noche no se despegaron el uno del otro. Varios se acercaron a ellos en un intento nulo de coquetearles para atraer su atención, pero esa noche estaban tan perdidos por el otro que no notaron la presencia de nadie._

 _La fiesta se volvió aburrida para ellos cuando el baile pasó a segundo plano y sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro, sus cuerpos se fundían aún más de lo que era humanamente posible, mientras desesperados besos se daban tratando de hacerle transmitir al otro aquellos sentimientos que tenían guardados desde hace mucho tiempo._

 _Una nebulosa existía entre el trayecto de la fiesta y el departamento de Balthazar, donde apenas cruzaron la puerta se olvidaron de todo el mundo para centrarse en cada beso, cada caricia que proporcionaba el otro haciendo vibrar el cuerpo._

 _Suspiro de felicidad Lucifer a la mañana siguiente cuando despertó enredado cincuenta por ciento con las sábanas y el otro cincuenta por ciento por las piernas largas de Balthazar._

— _¿Lo intentamos?— pregunto el rubio apenas sus ojos azules lo observaron._

 _El sonrió y le dio uno de los besos que te dejan sin aliento, donde la lengua ajena recorre cada centímetro de tu boca, un beso salvaje que dio rienda suelta a una nueva ronda de sexo matutino. Esa fue su forma de decir que si, y eso basto para el actor._

—Bueno…¿Qué tal me veo?— preguntó Gabriel un poco nervioso. Girando para que observen mejor su atuendo, una camisa blanca con manchas azules pequeñas y unos jeans azules, junto con un par de zapatillas

—Te ves bien.— contestó Castiel con su siempre tono monótono.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres ir con ese gigantón?— Balthazar abrazo a su amigo por la espalda, acariciando con descaró el pecho masculino— no quieres mejor tener una cita conmigo.— Gabriel rió suavemente.

—Ya perdiste tu oportunidad conmigo…ahora eres un hombre casado.— se apartó de las manos que tocaban todo de su mejor amigo.

—Jajaja ¿Hombre casado? No creo que llegamos aún a ese paso recién estamos empezando— Balthazar sonrió a la vez que le deba un codazo a Castiel de complicidad.

—Será mejor que me vaya, mi alce me espera.— tomó la chaqueta y se marchó dejándolos en la habitación que estaba un caos.

Justo en el momento en que había llegado al pie de la escalera, Balthazar y Castiel llegaron a la cima de la misma y sin ningún pudor gritó atrayendo la atención de los gemelos que iban camino a sus dormitorios.

—No te olvides de de usar condón extra largo.— toda la cara del castaño enrojeció causando carcajadas en Lucifer y Balthazar, mientras que Miguel y Castiel estaban serios sin entender el chiste.

—Cállate idiota.— respondió como pudo para luego marcharse dando un gran portazo de salida.

—¡Ay qué diva!— dijo apoyándose en el barandal de la escalera.

Desde abajo Lucifer miraba con una sonrisa orgullosa a su sexi pareja.

N/A:

 _Hola! Después de mucho regreso a actualizar esta historia que ya termine._

 _Gracias por seguirla! Espero les guste el final._


	6. CAPÍTULO 5 La cita perfecta

El castaño se arreglo una vez más el mechón rebelde frente al espejo. No va a mentir, se sentía un poco nervioso por la cita con Gabriel y es que aun no podía creer que había pasado de detestarlo como actor, a este momento en que lo esperaba para salir.

Lanzo un suspiro y sonrió a su reflejo, no quería pensarlo tanto, solo permitirse disfrutar el momento. Salió de su habitación hacia el living, donde sus hermanos se encontraban sentados en el sillón viendo la televisión.

—Hola.— dijo Adam desviando su vista de la película que Dean había elegido.

El castaño le sonrió mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón individual, revisó su celular. El par de rubios estaban concentrados viendo por onceava vez Unforgiven, con Clint Eastwood de protagonista en todo su esplendor vaquero. Los ojos verdes se desviaron a su hermano menor que suspiraba distrayéndolo de los disparos entre vaqueros del oeste.

—¿Qué pasa Samantha, tu príncipe no llega?— preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa, atrapando la atención del adolescente que le sonrió a ambos hermanos.

—Cállate.— respondió Sam bloqueando su celular, seguido se levantó del sillón y caminó en frente de sus hermanos a propósito, bloqueando la televisión.

—¿Nervioso?

—¿Debería estarlo?— el castaño levantan-do una ceja.

El rubio mayor se encogió de hombros. Y Sam rodo los ojos molesto, iba a contestarle cuando un auto se estaciono en frente de su casa, un rato después se escucho anunciando la llegada de su cita.

—Bueno me voy.— le dijo a sus hermanos a modo de despedida.

—Adiós Sam.— se despidió Adam tomando a la vez una botella de cerveza que descansaba en la mesa de centro. Dean solo hizo un movimiento con su mano.

—Utiliza protección Sammy.—gritó haciendo sonrojar al castaño y a la vez casi ahogar a su hermano menor quien se había tomado un trago y que ahora intentaba escupir la cerveza para respirar— Jajajaja.— se rió de la escena a costa de ellos.

Con rapidez Sam tomo sus cosas y se marcho dando un sonoro portazo por la vergüenza. Por su parte Dean aun se reía.

—Dean.— el rubio menor lo miró sonrojado.

—Nah.— le resto importancia con un ademán— sabes a este paso también te tendré que dar a ti la charla.

—¿Qué?¿Porque?— preguntó espantado.

—Oh vamos no me digas que no pasa nada entre Alfie y tú.— Adam negó con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar ante la suposición de su hermano. El ojiverde se encogió de hombros regresando su atención a la película concentrado como si fuera la primera vez que la veía.

Dean ajeno observaba la película, mientras Adam pensaba en las palabras de su hermano. Jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza tener una relación homosexual, menos con su mejor amigo Samadriel. Sería tan raro…pero por algún extraño motivo no le desagradaba la idea.

Los delgados dedos de Chuck se ciñeron sobre el cuello de la fina copa, mientras le sonreía a la mujer en frente.

Fue un día en que iba a practicar a la casa de Crowley, cuando Dean estaba ocupado con su hijo. Fue ese día, que mientras esperaba al pelinegro la vio venir desde el pasillo al living, ahora varios meses después estaban aquí cenando otra vez, celebrando su primer mes de novios.

—Salud.— dijo la escocesa pelirroja brindando con él.

Rowena observó a su pareja peligris, a la vez que tomaba su vino con una sonrisa.

Son una extraña pareja, tan diferentes en personalidades y gustos. Aun así, Chuck y Rowena decidieron darse esa oportunidad de disfrutar de la compañía del otro.

—Sabes… ya le hable a Fergus sobre lo nuestro.— comentó la pelirroja sin abandonar esa sonrisa, por su parte el ojiazul le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Yo…yo aun no se los he dicho a mis hijos.— miró su plato con vergüenza.

—Oh tranquilo cariño.— la mujer tomo su mano sobre la mesa— yo lo hable con mi hijo porque sabía cómo se iba a poner de loco por la noticia y no me equivoque.

El escritor y padre de siete hombres levantó su mirada azulina y le sonrió, probablemente su amigo le deje de hablar por estar de novio con su madre.

—Hay niños que necesitan más tiempo para procesar la idea. No te preocupes.

Rowena era tan diferente a las mujeres que había conocido y a la vez tan especial, tenía su propio estilo elegante y una sonrisa ambiciosa, su cabello pelirrojo y los largos vestidos brillantes que usa logra atrapar la mirada de cada hombre que pasa enfrente.

—Tienes razón, me preocupa mucho como lo tomen. Después de mi casi boda con Becky, uno de mis hijos se distanció de mi, ahora que ha vuelto a mi…—la mujer asintió comprendiendo un poco, ella no tenía una buena relación de madre e hijo con Crowley, por ello no le importó mucho lo que pensara de su nueva relación.

En cambio Chuck era diferente, él amaba a sus hijos y velaba por la felicidad de cada uno de ellos. Castiel había cambiado mucho gracias a Dean, había logrado que le hablara y no quería perder eso, tampoco quería perder a Rowena, ella le hace muy feliz.

—Aun que me demore un poco… lo haré.— el entrelazo sus manos con las de ellas.

Rowena MacLeod asintió, dando por terminada esa charla. Es demasiado joven la noche para desperdiciarla en hacer oficial su noviazgo, ahora solo quería disfrutar de la compañía mutua sin pensar en tantos problemas.

Gabriel conducía su BMW por la ciudad, a su lado Sam Winchester movía su celular tratando de mantenerse ocupado y no pensar en la locura que estaba cometiendo al salir con su cliente.

—Sam.—la voz del castaño atrajo su atención, enfocando sus profundos ojos en la persona a su lado.

—¿Q-qué pasa?— preguntó sorprendido, desde el corto saludo que se dieron en el portal de la casa fue lo único que hablaron hundiéndose en un silencio en todo el viaje.

—Yo quería saber…emm…a riesgo de arruinar la cita con esta pregunta quería saber algo.—Gabriel apartó la mirada del camino un momento para apreciar lo bien que se veía Sam Winchester a su lado.

—Claro, pregunta.

—Bueno, quería saber ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—sus ojos dorados regresaron al tráfico de la ciudad— ¿Por qué pediste una orden de alejamiento para Kali?

Sam levanto las cejas, molestó dirigió su mirada hacia el camino. Esas mismas preguntas se había realizado él después de haberlo pedido, claro la respuesta llego después de que Gabriel le pidiera salir.

—Porque recordé la presentación de Castiel.— volvió a mirar al castaño que se veía muy guapo a sus ojos con ese saco azul y camisa bordo—tu hermano prácticamente te iba a echar de allí porque ella estaba presente. En ese momento Castiel te necesitaba y por culpa de ella ¿tú tenias que abandonar a tu hermano?

El ex actor suspiró, tenía razón su Sammy ¿porqué él tenía que irse y no ella? Le había dolido tanto la actitud de Rafael y la sonrisa victoriosa de la que fue su novia.

—No quiero que vuelvas a pasar por lo mismo Gabe.—su cuerpo vibró cuando el Winchester dijo de esa forma su nombre.

No podía hablar, estaba demasiado emocionado con la presencia de Sam, así que solo asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón mientras se mordía el labio.

—Se que fue muy ambicioso de mi parte. Ni siquiera te consulte si lo querías o no, pero… me preocu…bueno yo…— en ese momento Gabriel freno el auto tomándolo por sorpresa.

El castaño se giró y con determinación lo miró directo a los ojos verdes. A su vez, ignorando todas las advertencias y siguiendo ridículamente a su corazón lo tomó de la nuca. Con sorpresa y valor se acerco lo suficiente para que sus respiraciones se mezclaran, Gabriel sonrió al ver tan confundido y sonrojado a su abogado, sin esperar más y antes de perder el valor, unió sus labios.

En ese instante había cruzado la línea para no regresar jamás. Gabriel disfrutó tanto ese corto y casto beso, mientras que Sam aun trataba de asimilar lo que ocurría a su alrededor. No entendía en qué momento paso para tener al ex actor besándolo, sentía a la vez la mano de la nuca acariciarlo recorriéndole descargas eléctricas con cada roce.

Finalmente recuperó la conciencia y regreso ese beso, mientras tomaba entre sus manos el rostro de Gabriel.


	7. CAPÍTULO 6 Malas noticias para mi

Pamela tomaba con tranquilidad su café en la isla de su cocina, a la vez leía con una sonrisa la revista donde salía su pequeño, aun que ya no tan pequeño.

—Bien hecho Castiel.— murmuró orgullosa al leer el artículo donde alaban las obras de su hijo.

Claro que Pamela no se olvidó de de Castiel, solo que nunca encontró el valor de acercarse a él después de que pudo recuperarse económicamente. Para ella era muy tarde por ello decidió observarlo desde lejos.

La pelinegra sabía que era la opción más cobarde, ocultarse y solo recortar cada artículo que hablara de su hijo, algunas fotos donde Castiel salía con la familia Shurley y últimamente la foto donde salía con el Winchester.

Nunca se imaginó que su hijo sería gay, aun que no podía quejarse si Dean Winchester era hermano de Sam Winchester, seguro su hijo estaba en muy buenas manos siendo amado como merece.

Ese día había empezado como cualquier otro, con los ojos azules de Castiel observando con detalle cada rincón de la habitación de su novio, siempre era el primero en despertar y se quedaba como ahora, en la cama abrazado por los firmes brazos de Dean.

Habían días en que los hermanos Winchester se encargaban del desayuno, también hay otros días donde ambos se levantaban temprano y preparaban juntos el desayuno con algún que otro beso que Dean le robaba mientras cocinaban. Así eran los días de Castiel, de vez en cuando regresaba a su casa a dormir, pero la mayoría de las veces dormía junto a su Dean.

—¿Aún no te acostumbras?— le preguntó el rubio removiéndose un poco. Castiel sonrió, había veces en que se despertaba y desconocía que había dormido con su novio.

—No, ya no.— respondió observando esos ojos verdes que lo atraparon la primera vez.

Ya hacían seis meses que están de novios. Seis meses que Castiel jamás pensó sentirse así, ni siquiera pensó en tener pareja.

—Voy al baño.— dijo luego de que el rubio le robara un beso antes de que se levantara de la cama.

Dean ya solo, tomó su teléfono encontrándose con varias llamadas perdidas de su padre y un mensaje de voz. Frunció el ceño al escuchar el mensaje, a penas terminó de escuchar le mandó un whatsapp a su hermano.

"Papá va a venir". Le escribió, al instante Sam le respondió.

"Lo sé, hablé con él anoche porque no pudo localizarte" El rubio se mordió el labio, el que su padre John viniera significaba muchos problemas, en especial para él.

Con un suspiró, dejó de lado el celular y decidido dedicaría su mañana a darle atención a sus hermanos y a su novio. Ya más tarde pensaría en su padre.

Cuando Dean llegó al bar, Benny y Abaddon ya estaban en una mesa hablando sobre lo que servirían en la noche, por su parte Crowley se encontraba en la barra aburrido con su clásico vaso de whisky.

—Hola ardillita.— le saludó con una sonrisa ladina, mientras que el rubio solo rodo los ojos. Recién acababa de dejar a su novio en la casa de Chuck para luego llevar a su hermano al colegio, una mañana lo suficiente ajetreada como para incluir a su amigo.—¿Ya se lo has dicho?

El rubio le lanzó una mirada molesta, hacía ya dos meses que el empresario y abogado venía con lo mismo. Y es que tanto Abaddon, como Benny y ellos dos sabían que el padre de Castiel está de novio con Rowena, la madre de Crowley. Por supuesto ninguno de los hijos de Chuck lo sabían, el peligris no se animaba a decirlo y claro Dean no se lo diría a su novio ya que eso le tocaba a su amigo.

Justo esta mañana Chuck se armo de valor, y tras enfrentarse a sí mismo en el espejo de su baño por una hora, finalmente ya tenía las palabras correctas para decirles a sus hijos.

El peligris observó con nerviosismo desde la cabecera de la mesa a todos sus hijos. Balthazar y Lucifer se hacían bromas pesadas entre sí, Castiel hablaba con Gabriel sobre sus parejas, los hermanos Winchester; Miguel miraba con una sonrisa a sus hermanos por su felicidad, el menor hablaba con su hermana sobre una nueva receta y por último Rafael quien desayunaba en silencio escuchando los gritos de Lucifer a su lado. No quería arruinar el desayuno familiar, pero tampoco podía postergar más la noticia y no es que Rowena lo esté apurando, todo lo contrario, la mujer lo apoyaba increíblemente, pero ya era tiempo.

Tras un suspiro decidió interrumpirlos. Los Shurley quedaron en silencio, Balthazar quien también formaba parte del clan se calló de inmediato, observando interesado a Chuck como lo hacían los demás.

—Y-yo tengo algo que decirles…— las manos le temblaban y miró a cada uno de sus pequeños rezando porque reciban bien la noticia.

—¿Qué pasa papá?— le preguntó Samadriel, mirándolo con preocupación. Los demás también notaron el estado del mayor, pero no demostraron preocupación hasta saber la noticia.

—Yo…yo…bueno…—lanzó un suspiro más, tomando el valor suficiente para soltar la bomba.— Estoy de novio.

El silencio inundo el lugar, Amara, Gabriel, Samadriel y Balthazar estaban sorprendidos pero les alegraba la noticia, por su parte Miguel se mostró estoico ya que no sabía cómo reaccionar con la noticia, Lucifer y Castiel empezaron a enfurecerse en su interior, Rafael fue el primero que habló.

—Seguro es una caza fortunas.— comentó con desdén, Amara miró mal a su sobrino.

—No hijo, ella es…diferente.— Lucifer ya no soportó más, así que se levantó volcando a su paso la silla, con sus palmas golpeó la mesa atrayendo la atención de todos.

—¿Hace cuanto?— le cuestionó apretando los dientes. Gabriel y Balthazar estaban atentos a cualquier acción de violencia.

—Hijo cálmate—

—¿Hace cuanto?— volvió a reiterar la pregunta dejando mudo a su padre. El peligris suspiró, claro que no lo iban a tomar bien.

Todos en ese momento ignoraban que Castiel se había levantado en completo mutismo y había salido de la mansión escuchando de fondo a un furioso Lucifer.

¿Por qué? Se preguntaba el pelinegro mentalmente mientras caminaba hacia los portones de la mansión, necesitaba estar con Dean, el rubio era su lugar seguro por ahora. Con eso en mente Castiel se fue directo caminado hacia el bar donde seguro estaba trabajando su novio.


	8. Capitulo 7 Nuestro final

Algo andaba mal, desde esta mañana con el mensaje de su padre. Pero las alarmas sonaron cuando Castiel apareció en la barra sentado, hundido en sus pensamientos.

Ya lo presentía, Dean ya presentía que Chuck les había anunciado a sus hijos su nueva relación.

—Hola.— le dijo al pelinegro..

—Hola Dean.— respondió monótono como siempre.

—¿Qué haces aquí Cas?— preguntó curioso el rubio. El ojiazul miró a su alrededor al recién notar que solo estaban ellos en el bar.

—¿Benny y Abaddon?— el Winchester sonrió por el cambio de tema.

—Abaddon se fue con Crowley a hacer el papeleo, tener un bar cuesta, más que nada tienes que actualizar permisos, pagar las bebidas, el local. En fin mucho dinero.— suspiró, el pelinegro inclinó la cabeza intentando entender lo que su novio le decía.— Y Benny tenía que hacer algo, hace unos días esta extraño.

—¿Le ocurrió algo?— Dean negó.

—No creo que sea algo grave, pero si lo fuera me avisa.— el pelinegro asintió, entonces Dean provecho y con un mano tomo la áspera barbilla de su novio, invadiendo su espacio personal.— ¿Cas, me avisas si te pasara algo?

Los ojos azules se agrandaron, claro que se lo diría pero justo ahora ni siquiera se ha hacho a la idea de que su padre tiene pareja. Por huir no sabe nada y tampoco quiere saberlo.

Observó esos ojos verdes expectantes de su respuesta, asintió mecánicamente, lo suficiente para satisfacer a Dean para que no le pregunte nada más.

Esa misma noche aparecieron Gabriel y Samadriel con unas pizzas listas para ser devoradas por los Winchester y Shurley.

Castiel no había vuelto a casa, preocupados Gabriel habló con Dean antes de aparecerse por la casa del rubio para saber si su hermano estaba con él. Claro que el ojiverde lo invitó, más que nada porque el pelinegro apenas había hablado en todo el día que estuvo a su lado, eso ya le preocupaba al rubio.

Ahora todos estaban sentados en la amplia mesa de la cocina, comiendo pizza y bebiendo cervezas.

—¿Y qué tal todo?— preguntó Dean al castaño futuro cuñado.—¿Regresaras a actuar?

Gabriel había dejado la actuación a la fuerza por causa de su ex, ahora con la demanda de alejamiento a punto de procesarse podía volver a estar delante de las cámaras.

—Aun no lo sé rubito.— Gabriel suspiró Sam miró a su novio.— Quiero regresar, pero…

—Hazlo.— le dijo su abogado con una sonrisa.—Amas tu trabajo y ahora que puedes regresar… ¡Hazlo!

—Es difícil.— comentó con un puchero que le pareció tierno al Winchester.

—Sammy tiene razón Gabe. Regresa.— le apoyo el rubio con una sonrisa. El actor asintió, tal vez si debería regresar, pensó.

Por su parte Castiel estaba silencioso, solo comía. Eso llamó la atención de todos, así que Gabriel decidió ponerle fin al voto silencioso de su pequeño hermano.

—Por cierto…papá tiene novia— así de simple lo dijo, sorprendiendo a los Winchester y atrayendo la atención de sus hermanos.

—¿Y…qué piensan?— Sam les preguntó.

—Pues yo feliz por el viejo.— respondió con una sonrisa a su novio. Castiel, quien escuchaba todo, frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?—Gabriel se encogió de hombros, era verdad, a él no le molestaba por eso no entendía a su hermanos.

—El viejo tiene derecho de rehacer su vida amorosa.— Castiel rodó los ojos molesto. Dean coloco su mano en el hombro de su novio.

—Hey Cas, no es para tanto. Solo esta de novio, aun no es nada confirmado, tal vez ellos—

—¡Claro!— interrumpió al rubio— "No es para tanto". Si claro, por eso te tomaste tan bien el hecho de que tu padre cambiara a tu madre por la madre de Adam.

Aquellas palabras golpearon al rubio que retiró la mano de su novio. Dean agacho la cabeza, la culpa empezó a picarle la garganta, Castiel estuvo a su lado todo el día y ni le comentó que su padre venia con la madre de Adam.

Todos quedaron en silencio. Entonces Castiel se levantó de la mesa y salió, Dean fue detrás de él. Aunque las palabras fueron fuertes para él, no dejaría a su novio en un momento así, en que solo había reaccionado porque guardaba todas esas emociones en su interior.

—Cas.— lo llamó cuando salió de la casa, sin esperarlo el ojiazul se iba directo al auto de su hermano para subirse. Pero el rubio corrió hasta tomarlo del brazo para detenerlo, detrás de él estaban Gabriel, Sam y sus hermanos menores siguiéndoles.— Cas lo sient—

No alcanzo a terminar su disculpa cuando el puño del pelinegro golpeó su rostro volteándolo al piso por la fuerza. Todos se quedaron estáticos, Dean miró a su novio sorprendido.

—¡Eres un hipócrita!— le gritó con furia para al instante subir al auto, esperando a sus hermanos. Los Shurley caminaron con rapidez, pasando de largo al rubio.

Aquello fue una reacción inesperada que tomó a todos por sorpresa, a Gabriel le temblaban las manos para manejar y Samadriel ni miraba a su hermano. Dean era ayudado por Sam y Adam para colocarse de pie.

Los Winchester miraron al auto alejarse con los Shurley en el.

—Dean…—Sam miró a su hermano preocupado.

—Déjalo.— dijo ocultando el rostro magullado a sus hermanos, con rapidez entró a la casa para ir directo al baño a revisar el golpe.

Sam y Adam intercambiaron miradas preocupadas por su hermano mayor.

Al día siguiente Dean ni se apareció por la cocina para desayunar, toda la noche y ahora seguramente el día lo pasaría encerrado en su cuarto. Preocupado Sam llamó a Benny para que viniera a ver a su hermano.

—¿Qué va a pasar ahora?—preguntó Adam preocupado por su hermano mayor.

—Ahora esperaremos. Benny ya viene en camino, y nosotros hasta mientras nos ocuparemos de dejar todo listo para papá y tu mamá.

El rubio menor asintió, con todo el escándalo se habían olvidado de que sus padres venían, un problema más para su hermano mayor. Ambos Winchester suspiraron cansados, era demasiado en tan poco tiempo para ellos.

Después de que Sam y Adam se fueron Benny apareció, sorprendiendo a Dean quien esperaba a su ángel. Hizo pasar al rubio hasta el living donde sentados en sofá, tomaron una cervezas en silencio.

—¿Quieres hablar?— preguntó Benny luego de un largo silencio, el Winchester negó y el asintió dándole tiempo.—Bueno, sabes…ayer fui a ver a Dick.

—¿Dick? ¿El candidato Dick Roman?— su amigo asintió y eso preocupó a Dean.—¿Qué quería?

—Quería que le hiciera un trabajo.— el mayor de Winchester miró a su amigo.— Para hacerlo necesitaría un compañero.— los ojos azules del rubio se enfrentaron a los verdes de Dean.

—No, yo no regresare a esa vida.— negó con la cabeza, haciendo énfasis a ese no— y tu tampoco. Benny, Caín…él—

—Lo sé.— le interrumpió.—Y no pienso regresar, fui ayer para dejarle en claro a ese presumido que no soy su sicario personal.

Dean suspiró y por primera vez después de lo de ayer le sonrió. La coloco una mano en hombro a su amigo.

—Hiciste bien Benny.— el rubio asintió y Dean volvió a suspirar— Yo…ayer Cas se enojó conmigo.

—¿Ya se entero?— el Winchester sintió.—Y no lo tomo bien ¿verdad?— preguntó señalando con la botella el ojo morado del rubio.

—No, para nada bien. Intente llamarle toda la noche, le mande varios mensajes de texto y de voz pero él nunca respondió.

—Hey amigo, dale tiempo. Tal vez fue demasiado para él.

—Sí, creo que debería darle tiempo.

—Y si sigue en esa posición tal vez no era él.— Benny tomó un trago, mientras Dean lo observó

—¿De qué hablas?— preguntó el rubio sin entender al otro ex caballero del infierno.

—Hablo de que tal vez Castiel no estaba preparado para una relación.

—No sé, yo…—Dean miró su botella vacía entre sus manos, pensativamente.

¿Y si su amigo tenía razón? ¿Y si había ido demasiado rápido?


	9. CAPÍTULO 8 Enfrentamiento

Todo se había vuelto tan tenso desde ese día. Castiel y Lucifer no regresaron a la mansión, de hecho ya hace una semana que viven con Balthazar en su departamento, que les dejó quedarse por tiempo indeterminado.

El actor lanzó una mirada al celular del pelinegro, ambos amigos se encontraban desayunando en silencio, solo los interrumpió el sonido de un nuevo mensaje que Castiel ignoraba, ya que seguramente se trataba de Dean o su padre, que querían hablar con él.

—¿Cuándo piensas hablar con él?— preguntó Balthazar molestó por la actitud de su amigo.

Gabriel ya le había contado a su amigo lo que había pasado, al principio entendió a Castiel, pero ahora sentía que era estúpido que no le hablara a Dean por lo sucedido ese día. Ya que el rubio intenta arreglarlo.

Castiel rodó los ojos con fastidio ante la pregunta de su amigo, no quería hablar con el Winchester y menos con su padre.

—Cassy ya basta, no es justo que trates así a Dean. Un error lo comete cualquiera y—

El pintor paro de desayunar y miró a su amigo con molestia, el rubio se cruzó de brazos no dando su brazo a torcer esta vez.

—No me mires así, sabes que tengo razón.

—Cassy es quien tiene razón.— interrumpió Lucifer, con pasos lentos entró a la cocina para sentarse directo al lado de su hermano.—Dean es un idiota, haces bien Castiel.

—Basta Lucifer.— el ojiazul negó.— Dean y Castiel tiene algo bonito. Cassy cambio mucho gracias a Dean, no pueden separarse por una pelea así.

—Entonces debió mantener su boca cerrada y no hablar de algo que no le incumbe.

—¿Qué? Por hablar de cómo Chuck decidió darse una oportunidad nueva de amar y tener novia.— los hermanos se tensaron al instante.

—Cállate.—gritó el rubio.

—¿O qué? ¿Se van a ir? ¿Me dejaran de hablar también? Les recuerdo que viven en mi casa porque son tan cobardes que no se animan a enfrentar sus problemas.

—Cállate o se me olvidara que somos novios.

Castiel miró sorprendidos a ambos. Su hermano y su amigo ¿son novios?

—Vaya, al fin lo hiciste público.— contestó con un sonrisa burlesca, pero aun con el seño fruncido, señaló al pelinegro que se mantenía callado, hasta que lanzó un suspiro.

—Parece que papá no es el único que guarda secretos.— la voz de Castiel fue tan baja que apenas la escucharon el par de rubios. Con una última mirada se levantó de la mesa dispuesto a marcharse.

—No.— Balthazar lo detuvo con rapidez, tomándolo del brazo.—Esta vez no vas a huir.

Ambas miradas azules se enfrentaron, mientras que Lucifer sonreía con burla ante la situación. Toda tensión desapareció cuando el timbre sonó atrayendo la atención de los tres.

—Voy a ver.— dijo Castiel, pero nuevamente Balthazar lo retuvo.

—Tú te quedas, yo iré a ver quién es.—ordenó con seriedad, dejando estáticos en la cocina unos sorprendidos hermanos Shurley.

Apenas Balthazar abrió se encontró con un sonriente Gabriel que comía un chocolate.

—Hola.— le saludó, pero su sonrisa brillante se esfumó al ver el serio rostro de su amigo—¿Ocurrió algo?— consultó sorprendido de la actitud de su amigo.

—Sí, tienes que hablar con tus hermanos.— el ex actor asintió, inmediatamente entró al departamento.

—¿Qué pasó aquí?— preguntó a sus hermanos apenas cruzó el umbral de la cocina. Lucifer bufó con molestia.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso ya no saludas?

Gabriel frunció el seño.

—Lo haría de no ser porque Balthazar está de mal humor y no me cabe duda que fueron ustedes ¿Pueden dejar de comportarse tan infantilmente?

—No.— contestó el hijo mayor de Chuck con una sonrisa burlesca.

—Lucifer…—

—¿Lo sabías?— interrumpió Castiel atrayendo la atención—¿Gabriel tú sabías que Lucifer y Balthazar son novios?

—¡¿QUÉ?!— con sorpresa en su rostro miró a su mejor amigo y a su hermano. Quien resopló cansado.—Pero si ustedes se odian.

—Ya supérenlo.

—¿Enserio?— Gabe se dirigió a Balthazar que se mantenía en silencio— ¿Enserio con Lucifer? Déjame decirte que has elegido al peor de los Shurley.

Luego de una pesada mañana, el comentario de Gabriel causo una estrepitosa risa a Balthazar que sin darse cuenta había hecho sonreír a los hermanos y es que la carcajada del rubio era un poco contagiosa.

—Sí, creo que me deje seducir.

—Cállate perra.— ordenó, aun que la sonrisa ladina y el guiño delataba a Lucifer que no iba enserio.

—Bien. Castiel me va acompañar a mi cita con mi psicóloga, mientras que la pareja hablara.

—Prefiero más el sexo de reconciliación—

—Nop— le interrumpió, el castaño le señaló con su media barra de chocolate.— En serio tienen que hablar. Vamos Cas.—Gabriel tomó a su hermano del brazo sacándolo del departamento y dejando al par de rubios que se miraban esperando quien daría el primer paso.

Sam miró a su hermano mayor, últimamente Dean se pasaba el día y seguramente noche también intentando comunicarse con Castiel. Adam lanzó suspiró cansado, el menor también estaba preocupado por su hermano.

—Dean.— lo llamó el castaño alto, atrayendo la atención de esos ojos verdes.— Escucha probablemente no te guste oír lo que te diré, pero creo que debes dejar a Cas.

—¿Qué?— preguntó el rubio molestándose.

—Sam tiene razón.— apoyó el menor Winchester. El más alto asintió para luego volver a hablar ahora que tenía completamente la atención del rubio.

—Escucha Dean, Castiel no está bien. Dale un poco de tiempo para pensar.

El rubio mayor suspiró, sus hermanos tenían razón e incluso Benny le había recomendado dejar pasar un tiempo sin hablarle.

Ya son varios días en los que ha intentado comunicarse con el pelinegro, fue a la mansión Shurley para hablar directamente con él pero no estaba, fue entonces a visitarlo al departamento de Balthazar pero el pintor se negó a verle.

—Tienen razón.— respondió Dean tras un largo silencio, plantando unas pequeñas sonrisas en los rostros de sus hermanos.

En ese momento el timbre sonó. Adam se levantó a atender, dejando a sus hermanos charlando en la cocina con el desayuno a medio comer.

—Creo que la cague Sammy…como siempre en mi vida.— murmuró el mayor con una sonrisa rota.

Sam quería decirle unas palabras de apoyo pero enmudeció cuando vio a su padre y la madre de Adam en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina.

—Papá.— dijo el castaño levantándose, Dean se tensó y observó como John le sonrió a Sam y se acerco hacía él para darle un abrazo.

—Me alegra volverte a ver hijo.— comentó el pelinegro, luego se giró a mirar al rubio que se había parado.— Hola hijo.— murmuró el mayor antes de abrazarlo como hizo con los demás.

—Hola papá.— contestó Dean correspondiendo al abrazo.

Luego fue el turno de Kate Milligan saludar a los hermanos Winchester con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo has estado mamá?— preguntó Adam feliz de tener a su madre al lado.

—Bien, un poco perdida pero John me ayuda.— respondió con una dulce sonrisa, tomando la mano del pelinegro.

Antes Sam y Dean se incomodaban con esas muestras de afecto por parte de la madre de Adam, pero ahora les agradan estén juntos y ver a su padre feliz. Eso no implica se olviden de su madre.

—Está rico.— comentó el patriarca Winchester saboreando el desayuno que su hijo mayor había preparado con rapidez, mientras ellos conversaban con los menores. Kate asintió, dándole la completa razón.

Dean los observó, había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que los vio, John seguía siendo el mismo con una mirada estricta pero una sonrisa entre su barba desde que esta con la madre de Adam, y Kate esta vez tenía el pelo más corto hasta lo hombros, unas pequeñas arrugas al costados de sus ojos y una dulce sonrisa.

—¿Estuvo muy largo el viaje?— preguntó Dean. Su padre sintió un poco sorprendido, mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta.

—Muy largo, pero me alegra estar de vuelta en Lawrence. Me alegra mucho volverlos a ver.— con una sonrisa revolvió el pelo rubio de Dean que estaba a su lado, por fin luego de varios días el ojiverde sonrió.

Sam y Adam intercambiaron una mirada. Esta vez su hermano estaba diferente con respecto con John, esta vez estaba más.

—¿Estás bien hijo?— preguntó John notando algo diferente en Dean.

—Todo bien papá.— mintió intentando no preocupar a su padre y menos a Kate.

El mayor asintió no del todo convencido, ya que conocía demasiado bien a su hijo. Decidió en ese instante darle tiempo, en cuanto estuvieran solos él hablaría con Dean.

—¿Hijo hoy tienes clases?— preguntó Kate sorprendiendo a los tres Winchester que se acordaron que hoy tenían que trabajar y Adam tenía clases.

—Oh vamos, aun tengo tiempo de dejarlos.— contestó Dean apurando a los menores.

Gabriel y Castiel son los únicos en la sala de espera. Los ojos azules del pelinegro se pasearon por todo el lugar, unos bancos tapizados en pegados a la pared y una mesa de centro con revista, entre las dos puertas de los consultorios había un dispenser de agua.

—Cas hablemos.— el pintor resoplo.— ¿Quiero saber qué pasa?¿Porqué actúas así? Soy tu hermano y estoy preocupado.

—Estoy arto de que me mientan y me oculten cosas— murmuró luego de un largo silencio.— Lucifer, Balthazar…papá…y... —finalmente volvió a callarse. Gabriel suspiró

—Cas.— antes de que el castaño pudiera decirle unas palabras a su hermano la puerta del consultorio derecho se abrió.

De ahí salió un hombre fornido, con tatuajes regados por sus brazos, seguidamente de Pamela que para en el marco miró con una sonrisa ladina a su paciente que se marchaba.

Gabriel negó con una sonrisa la sutileza de su psicóloga, así que se levantó y avanzó hasta ella.

—Hey Gabriel.—dijo la pelinegra notando la presencia del actor e ignorando que Castiel estaba justo detrás de este.

—Hola Pamela.—con rapidez pasaron dentro del consultorio dejando atrás a Castiel, quien se quedó mirando a la mujer hasta que la puerta blanca se cerró.

El aire le empezó a faltar, sus manos temblaban. Como pudo Castiel se levantó y con pasos temblorosos salió de la sala de espera y más tarde del edificio. Recién en la calle pudo aspirar, presionando una mano en su pecho, mientras lagrimas inundaban sus azules ojos.

El pelinegro la había reconocido, de perfil había reconocido a Pamela, su madre. Sin ser consciente empezó a caminar por las calles de la ciudad, con lágrimas e hiperventilando algunas veces.


	10. CAPÍTULO 9 Verdades

El pelinegro la había reconocido, de perfil había reconocido a Pamela, su madre. Sin ser consciente empezó a caminar por las calles de la ciudad, con lágrimas e hiperventilando algunas veces. Más de una vez se paró para tomar aire y seguir caminando, hasta que finalmente llegó.

Sus brillantes ojos azules observaron con detenimiento la casa de Dean. Olvidando todo lo anterior se acerco a la puerta, llamando los brazos de su aún novio, pero la decepción tiñó su rostro al ser recibido por alguien diferente.  
—¿Hola?— dijo el hombre grande, mirando de arriba a abajo, intentando averiguar qué hacía en la puerta.  
Castiel estaba completamente mudo, con un paso al costado verificó que la dirección era la correcta y en efecto, está era la casa de su novio. Por ello no entendía que hacía el hombre enfrente esperando una respuesta.  
—¿Quién eres?— preguntó, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.  
—Eso debería preguntarte a ti.  
Los ojos oscuros de John se enfrentaron con los azules de Castiel.  
—¿Quién es?— pronto apareció Kate detrás de John.— Hola.— le saludó la mujer con una tierna sonrisa.  
—Hola.— contestó Castiel.— me disculpo, me equivoque de dirección…¿Creo?  
—Oh ¿Si? ¿Buscabas a alguien en particular?— consultó la dulce mujer aún detrás de su pareja.  
—Así es. Dean Winchester.— John cambió su postura rígida y Kate sonrió.  
—Entonces estas en el lugar correcto, Dean vive aquí. Tú eres…  
—Su novio.— dijo, lanzando la noticia como si fuera un balde de agua helada para John y Kate que se quedaron congelados, mirando sorprendidos al pelinegro que ni se inmutaba.  
—Oh.— fue lo único que atino a decir la pelirrubia— Bueno, Dean ahora no está…¿Quieres esperarlo?  
Castiel asintió sin saber que su novio nunca le hablo a John Winchester y a Kate sobre su noviazgo. Ni siquiera sabía sobre su orientación sexual, así que aún con la sorpresa en sus caras dejaron pasar al hijo de Chuck al interior.  
—¿Dean es gay?— se preguntó John una vez que el pintor pasó directo a la sala. Su pareja se encogió de hombros antes de ir también a la sala a hacer compañía al novio de su ¿Hijastro?

Sería una mentira decir que a Dean no le alegró volver a ver a Castiel. Apenas había regresado de llevar a sus hermanos, cuando se encontró al pintor sentado en el sofá del living junto con su padre y Kate.  
—Cas.— su nombre se deslizó con suavidad en sus labios. El rubio había anhelado tanto volver a llamarlo así.  
Inmediatamente el pelinegro lo observó con esos ojos azules como el cielo claro, su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya Castiel, su Castiel lo estaba abrazando, enterrando la cabeza en su cuello, podía sentir su respiración en la piel.  
—Yo también te extrañe.— dijo el ojiverde envolviéndolo en un abrazo.  
John y Kate observaron la interacción entre ambos hombres, guardándose sus impresiones y pensamientos.  
—Dean.— murmuró el pelinegro sin soltarlo, no quería soltarlo. Le encantaba la sensación de seguridad que transmitía la seguridad de los brazos de Dean.  
De pronto los ojos verdes de Dean se encontraron con la mirada interrogante de su padre y la sonrisa amable de la madre de Adam. Con una sonrisa torcida les prometió contarles después sobre su historia sobre Castiel, mientras tanto decidió llevarse al pelinegro a su habitación ya que tenían muchas cosas que arreglar en privado.  
Una vez que la puerta de la habitación del rubio se cerró se llenó de un silencio, que ninguno se animaba a romper. Dean miró a su novio pensando bien las palabras adecuadas para hablar con él, pero Castiel interrumpió sus pensamientos con solo una frase.  
—La encontré Dean.— el rubio lo observó intentando entender a quien se refería— encontré a mi madre— dijo girándose para enfrentarse con la mirada verde sorprendida.  
—¿En serio?— fue lo único que el Winchester podía gesticular por la sorprendente noticia. El pintor asintió y suspiró.  
—Es la psicóloga de Gabriel.  
—¡Who vaya!— exclamó el rubio pasándose una mano por su rostro.—¿ Y hablaste con ella?  
El Shurley negó con la cabeza, entonces Dean pasó su brazo por los hombros del pelinegro atrayéndolo a su lado. Castiel se llenó inmediatamente del aroma a cuero y colonia que desprendía Dean, inspiró con fuerza llenándose de ese olor que lo tranquilizaba a la vez.  
—Salí corriendo, creo que ni se dio cuenta que estaba ahí. Tal vez ni me recuerda…o me ignoró a propósito.  
—Hey detente Cas, no hagas suposiciones tan precipitadas. ¿Cuánto la viste? ¿Estaban frente a frente?— el pintor negó y Dean tomó la barbilla de Castiel entre sus dedos para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.—tienes que hablar con ella.  
—No puedo…tengo miedo.— murmuró intentando aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban nuevamente con salir.  
—Tranquilo. Ya sabemos dónde encontrarla así que podemos hacerlo bien, pidiendo una cita con ella o pedirle a Gabriel que te de su cita con ella para que hables.  
—¿Irías conmigo?— preguntó en un susurro solo audible para ambos que estaba cerca del otro.  
—Claro que sí.— respondió el rubio con una sonrisa segura. El pelinegro volvió a abrazarlo por un largo momento.

—Qué extraño.— dijo Gabriel apenas salió del consultorio, seguido de Pamela que lo miraba con una ceja alzada.— Castiel me iba a esperar aquí.  
Pamela se congeló y miró asustada el lugar que se encontraba vació, no había notado que su hijo había acompañado al ex actor, se maldijo mentalmente por su imprudencia.  
—Bueno, supongo que me iré solo. Adiós guapa.— se despidió Gabriel, pero la mujer no respondió.  
Lo dejó ir, mientras ella se quedaba parada en el lugar sin salir de la sorpresa. Su hijo seguro que la vio, tal vez incluso la reconoció.

Sam se cruzó de brazos mientras observaba con el seño fruncido a Castiel que ayudaba a Adam y Kate con la cena. Sus ojos ahora se dirigieron a su padre que estaba sentado en sofá con una cerveza en la mano, mirando concentrado las noticias. Lanzó un suspiro al aire y subió a las habitaciones, aprovechando la oportunidad para hablar con su hermano a solas.  
—Hey Sammy.— Dean lo miró con una gran sonrisa, tener a Castiel de regreso le devolvía el alma.  
—Dean…creo que tenemos que hablar.— el castaño se sintió mal por borrar la sonrisa de su hermano con el tono serio que uso, pero necesitaba hablar con él. Necesitaba saber por qué Castiel regresó, si lograron hablar bien y si se disculpó, aquellas dudas le carcomía la mente de Sam apenas vio al pelinegro en su casa.  
—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó el rubio serio.  
—Eso mismo quiero preguntar ¿Qué pasa con Castiel? Ustedes… ¿él se disculpó?— el ojiverde esquivo su mirada para luego negar con tristeza.—¿Entonces porqué está aquí?— preguntó de forma brusca.  
—El necesitaba mi ayuda.— respondió el rubio ignorando el rudo tono de su hermano menor.  
—¿En serio Dean?— Sam se pasó un mano por el rostro, un hábito Winchester que todos hacían.  
—Ya Sam, lo importante es que esta aquí y—  
—No, Dean.— el abogado lo detuvo.— él viene después de una semana, sin querer verte, solo para pedirte ayuda y ni siquiera se disculpó por el golpe o cómo te trato.  
—Hey…solo tuvo un mal día.  
—No Dean, Castiel no tuvo un "mal día". El se enojó contigo y te trato de la peor manera.  
—Ya Sam.— el rubio no lo admitiría pero su hermano tenía razón, lanzó un suspiro resignado— aún así... él me necesita ahora, yo… necesita mi apoyo.  
El Winchester castaño negó con la cabeza para luego marcharse de la habitación con un sonoro portazo, dejando a Dean solo pensando en sus palabras.


	11. CAPÍTULO 10 El encuentro

Solo fueron un par de días en que Dean y Castiel planeaban el encuentro con Pamela. Para ello tenían que pedirle ayuda a Gabriel, a quien obviamente tuvieron que contarle la razón de porqué iban a tomar su turno.  
El ex actor no lo tomó bien, prácticamente porque Gabriel fue el primer amigo que Castiel tuvo en orfanato antes de vivir en la mansión Shurley. El ojimiel fue el primero en consolarlo, en quedarse a su lado cuando Castiel tenía pesadillas donde nunca más volvía a ver a su madre, él fue testigo del momento en que el pelinegro dejaba de hablar de ser sociable a convertirse en su hermano taciturno y autómata.  
Por ello el castaño se negó a ayudarles, ya que no quería que su pequeño hermano volviera a sufrir. Pero la pareja le volvió a insistir explicándole mejor las razones, sin más remedio tuvo que aceptar.  
Y con un suspiró observó de nuevo la sala de espera. Una sensación de deja vú inundó a Gabriel, ya que parecía mucho a su cita anterior con la psicóloga, pero esta vez Dean estaba al lado de Castiel tomando su mano, brindándole el apoyo que necesita.  
La puerta se abrió, tensando a los tres. Pamela salió esta vez con una mujer pelirroja molesta, la pelinegra solo sonrió hasta que su paciente se fue notando recién la presencia de los tres hombres en la sala de espera.  
—Hola.— le saludó Gabriel con una seria mirada.  
—Hola Gabriel.— contestó con nerviosismo, Pamela sabía que ese día llegaría para enfrentarlo— hola.— dijo a su hijo y la pareja de su hijo.  
Cas no respondió, pero Dean le devolvió el saludo cortésmente.  
—Supongo que ya sabes por qué estamos aquí.— dijo el rubio sin rodeos, la pelinegra asintió logrando tensar a aún más a Castiel.  
Ella lo sabía.  
—Pasen.— con una seña les indico el interior de su consultorio. Apenas entraron la mujer se sentó directo en su silla ya que no podía mantenerse de pie, los nervios le hacían temblar las piernas— Charlie, cancela todas consultas de hoy.— dijo por el comunicador que había al lado de su laptop.  
Los hermanos Shurley se sentaron, mientras que Dean se quedó parado, con sus fuertes manos sobre los hombros de Castiel. El silencio infundió el lugar, muchas preguntas y ninguno lograba formularlas, hasta que el tembloroso tono de Castiel atrajo l atención de todos.  
—¿P-por qué?— preguntó el pintor en un murmullo. La pelinegra bajo su vista, Pamela no sabía por dónde empezar ¿Porqué lo abandonó? No tenía dinero para alimentarlo y ella quería que tuviera un futuro mejor ¿Por qué no regresó a buscarlo? Había pasado demasiado tiempo, cuando regresó a ese orfanato él ya había sido adoptado por Chuck Shurley ¿Porqué no se acercó a él? Porque tenía tanto miedo al rechazo, porque ahora él tenía una buena vida de la cual ella no formaba parte.  
Ella levantó la vista, las miradas azules colisionaron mostrándole a madre e hijo sus sentimientos, arrepentimiento, tristeza, dolor, angustia…  
—Cometí muchos errores.— empezó a hablar sin tener conciencia de lo que diría, solo se dejaría guiar por su instinto.— Tú nunca fuiste un error.— aclaró mirándole a esas iris azuladas, las mismas que ella poseía.—Pero esos errores que cometí te arrastraron a ti, mi inocente angelito.  
El apodo caló hondo en Castiel quien cerró los ojos recordando cuando era niño y la mujer que tenía enfrente lo llamaba así, con dulzura absoluta.  
—No tenía trabajo, ni dinero para mantenernos, no había comida, estábamos los dos completamente solos. Quería que tuvieras una buena familia, un padre que te amara, una madre que te concediera todos los caprichos y deseos que quisieras. Yo te fallé como madre.— las lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de la mujer hasta desaparecer en su barbilla, sus ojos azules se volvieron más grandes y brillosos.  
—No fallaste.— murmuró el pelinegro sintiendo el dolor de ver a su madre llorar, la pelinegra negó.  
—Te deje y no me volví a acercar a ti.  
—¿Por qué?—preguntó Gabriel molestó. Dean solo observaba en silencio pero sin soltar sus manos de los hombros cubiertos por la gabardina beige.  
Pamela siguió mirando a su pequeño no tan pequeño.  
—Ya tenía una vida perfecta. Yo no encajaba en tu mundo.  
Castiel tomó las manos de su madre.  
—Siempre tendrás un lugar en mi mundo.  
—Castiel…lo siento tanto.

John estaba en silencio en el sillón de la sala con Kate a su lado dormida en su hombro mientras le acariciaba su pelo castaño. Sam entró con ropa deportiva, el abogado había salido a correr, necesitaba pensar después de su "conversación" con Dean.  
—Así que Dean tiene novio.— la voz de su padre sorprendió al castaño quien pasó a la sala para sentarse en uno de los sillones individuales, asintió mirando los profundos ojos marrones.  
—Si, Castiel es su novio.— el mayor quedó en silencio, con una mirada seria.—¿Hablaste con Dean?—preguntó.  
—Sí, hablamos. Supongo que no tengo derecho a opinar sobre esa relación.  
—Papá.  
—Espera Sam, eso no significa que no esté de acuerdo. Es diferente, cualquier padre espera que su hijo se case y tenga hijos, sé que ellos se pueden casar y adoptar niños, pero aun así me es difícil.  
—Entiendo.— respondió incomodó. Recordando que su padre no sabe que está de novio con Gabriel.  
—¿Tienes algo que contarme?— preguntó el mayor Winchester a su hijo, este se tensó.  
—Yo…yo también estoy de novio— John sonrió mientras que Sam suspiraba para terminar la frase.— con Gabriel, el hermano de Castiel.—la sonrisa del mayor se borró.  
La sala se silencio, apenas se escuchaba la apacible respiración de Kate quien seguía dormida ajena a la charla entre padre e hijo.  
—Vaya… esos muchachos se robaron a mis hijos.— dijo John con una sonrisa burlona que no llegó a sus ojos.  
—Lo siento papá.— respondió Sam bajando la mirada, por algún motivo sentía que lo había decepcionado.  
—No tienes porque sentirlo Sammy. Supongo….supongo que ellos los hacen felices, no por algo decidieron estar con ellos que con bellas mujeres.  
El castaño asintió con una sonrisa.  
—Solo dame tiempo para…  
—Adaptarte a la idea.— completó el abogado, el Winchester asintió.  
—¿Adam también tiene novio?— preguntó con duda y un poco de temor.  
—No…aún—dijo sincero Sam ya que había cierto acercamiento entre su hermano menor y Samadriel.  
—Voy a necesitar una buena cerveza.— respondió un John abatido.


	12. CAPÍTULO 11Una vida normal

Después del emotivo reencuentro entre madre e hijo, Castiel quería hablar más en privado con su Pamela así que se fueron al departamento de su amigo que no estaba. Dean se despidió de ellos ya que tenía que trabajar, pero antes de dejar a su Cas le robó un beso dejando al pelinegro completamente sonrojado en la acera mientras que la psicóloga sonreía.

Gabriel no se fue, él se quedó con ellos protegiendo a su hermano. Y a la vez escuchando la versión Pamela de su historia.

Balthazar y Lucifer estaban parados en medio de la sala mirando completamente sorprendidos a la mujer pelinegra que estaba sentada, abrazando a Castiel. Ambos cruzaron sus miradas azules sin entender la situación.

—Hola.— saludó Balthazar atrayendo la atención, el actor miró a Castiel y a Gabriel alternadamente, esperando una explicación ya que los dos no se habían aparecido desde que se fueron a la consulta que tenía el ex actor con su psicóloga.

—Balthazar.— el pelinegro lo llamó con una pequeña sonrisa, aún más extraño— ella es Pamela— levantándose del sillón rojo señaló a la mujer que les dedicó una sonrisa a los recién llegados.

La psicóloga ya sabía quiénes eran, Lucifer el hermano mayor de su hijo y Balthazar su mejor amigo. Así que se levantó para saludarlos.

—Hola.—el mejor amigo de los hermanos volvió a saludar a la mujer tomando su mano como hace con Amara para luego besar los delicados nudillos. El rubio bufó con molestia.

Ella le devolvió el saludo y luego dirigió sus ojos azules al hijo de Chuck que la miraba serio.

—Ella es mi madre.— soltó sin más dejando aún más, si es posible, a la pareja.

El actor inmediatamente buscó la mirada del castaño quien se había mantenido en silencio, este asintió a la mirada azulada de Balthazar, confirmando el anuncio de Castiel.

—¿Qué?— Lucifer camino hasta estar enfrente de su hermano menor.

—La encontré Lucifer, encontré a mi madre.— murmuró con una sonrisa.

—Ella te abandonó.— dijo con molestia cargada en su voz, borrando la sonrisa en su hermano.

—Que directo Luci.— contestó Gabriel con ironía.

—Hablo enserio.— le dedicó una mirada a su hermano, para luego volver a Castiel quien estaba serio como siempre— ¿Es enserio Cassy? Ella regresa, después de que te abandonó y todo está bien.

—Para mí sí—

—Para mí no.— interrumpió. Balthazar puso su mano en el hombro de su novio, este se apartó para enfrentar a la mujer que los miraba en silencio—¿Qué quieres? Seguro quieres dinero porque no me creo cualquier cuento que inventes para regresar a buscar a tu hijo.

El pelinegro se interpuso entre su madre y su hermano.

—Ya basta. Yo la encontré, ella no me vino a buscar y no quiere nada más que volver a ser parte de mi vida.

—Oh vamos Castiel. ¿No creerás eso o sí?

—Lucifer estás siendo cruel.— le recriminó el actor en un intento de atraer la atención de los hermanos, quienes no dejaban de cruzarse miradas asesinas entre sí.

—Dice la verdad Luci.

—No me digas, a ti también te lavo el cerebro.— el rubio caminó directo hacia Gabriel, este se levanto del sillón enfrentando a su hermano.

—Crees que lo dejaría así. Yo fui el primero Luci, yo lo sabía y siempre lo supe.— Balthazar y Pamela no entendía a qué se refería el castaño, pero Castiel sí, Gabriel fue el primer niño con el que habló, su hermandad nació desde el primer día en el que Castiel fue abandonado.—Yo no dejaría que se le acercara para que lo lastime una vez más.

Los ojos mieles del novio de Sam se enfrentaron con los furiosos azules de Lucifer Shurley, intentando transmitirle más poder a sus palabras. Poco a poco el violinista se calmó, regresando así a Castiel.

—¿Papá lo sabe?— preguntó.

—Aún no.— respondió el menor de los tres. El rubio asintió para luego marcharse con un sonoro portazo.

—¿No lo vas a seguir?— el pelinegro miró a su amigo que no se había movido para ir detrás de su hermano mayor.

—Lucifer no es una muñeca que tenga que estar cuidando, soy su pareja no su niñera. Además tengo curiosidad…—los chispeantes ojos azules de Balthazar se dirigieron a Pamela que solo asintió entendiendo que se refería a ella.

Un suspiro abandonó los labios del rubio que estaba apoyado un poco en la barra. Abaddon y Crowley se había perdido en el depósito dejándolo completamente solo, por suerte estaba cerrado, sino tendría a cientos de clientes ordenando y solo él atendiendo.

La puerta se abrió de repente, iba decirle al recién ingresado que estaba cerrado cuando vio que era Benny.

—Hola Demon Dean.— el rubio le sonrió a su amigo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan tarde?— preguntó mirando el reloj digital que estaba arriba de la pared.

El rubio mayor caminó hasta sentarse al lado de Dean en silencio. Luego de unos minutos la mirada azul chocó con verde.

—Tuve una reunión.— aquellas palabras tensaron al Winchester.

En su vieja vida sirviendo a Caín, esas palabras significaban que alguien del mismo rango que su viejo jefe lo había contactado, sin duda algo preocupante y una alerta para ellos.

—¿Quién?—preguntó sin rodeos.

—Es el jefe de los Leviatanes.

—Dick Roman—el rubio asintió.—¿Qué quería?

—A ti y a mí de regreso.

Ambos regresaron su vista al frente. Dean se pasó una mano por su cabello, cuando por fin su vida estaba normalizando aparece una nueva amenaza.

Ambos amigos intercambiaron una mirada preocupante, ninguno quería regresar a esa vida.

No tenían elección… ¿O sí?


	13. CAPÍTULO 12 Padre e hijos

Aquello había sido una mala sorpresa de bienvenida para la castaña que regresaba de su viaje. Después de dos largas semanas en el exterior promocionando una nueva campaña de fragancias, Amara regresa solo para encontrarse con la bella noticia que sus dos sobrinos se habían marchado de la casa de su hermano, en estos momento la modelo se controlaba para no golpear a su deprimido hermano.

—¿Es en serio?— le preguntó una enfurecida castaña. Chuck se encogió de hombros, no tenía ganas de explicarle a su hermana como todo se había ido al infierno después de dar el anuncio de que tenía una relación.

— Bueno, Castiel y Lucifer exageraron un poco.— contestó Miguel, atrayendo la atención de su tía.

La mujer suspiró molesta, le enfadaba tanto que su hermano no se haya molestado en detenerlos, siempre fue así, jamás luchaba por aquellos que amaba rindiéndose a la primera.

— Aun así.— sus oscuros ojos regresaron al ojiazul.— Deberías haber hablado con ellos, insistir. Son tus hijos.

— Rogarles sólo alimentará ese berrinche.— la voz de Rafael llamó la atención de la mujer.

— No es cuestión de rogarles, es aclarar las cosas como corresponde. Ustedes también no debieron dejar que esto pasara.— les recrimina lanzándoles una severa mirada a sus sobrinos.

Samadriel se encogió en su lugar al igual que su padre, Gabriel asintió ya que él fue el único que se acercó a hablar con sus hermanos. Miguel y Rafael no se inmutaron, pero por dentro la culpa empezaba a calar ellos.

—¿En donde están?— le preguntó a Gabriel.

— En el departamento de Balthazar…¿Te llevo?— la mujer asintió para luego tomar su bolso y marcharse junto con el castaño, dejando atrás al resto de los Shurley pensativos.

— Dentro de unos días será navidad.—John observó a su familia. Sentados en la mesa, todos comían tranquilos el desayuno.—¿Qué les parece ir a visitar a Bobby y a Helen?— les preguntó con una sonrisa.

— Suena bien papá.— contestó primero Sam, mientras que sus hermanos asintieron de acuerdo con la idea.

— Bien, entonces está decidido.— les sonrió satisfecho.

— Emm…papá ¿puedo invitar a un amigo?— le consultó su hijo menor con un ligero sonrojo.

—¡Uuh! ¿Adam piensa invitar a Alfie?— molesto el rubio mayor con una sonrisa ladina, mientras que el ojiverde se sonrojaba más.

— Claro hijo.—respondió la madre del rubio.

—¿Tú también vas a llevar a Gabriel, Sammy?—le preguntó Dean de forma burlesca haciendo al castaño sonrojar.

Sería interesante y extraño, pensaba Sam haciéndose a la idea de Gabriel de viaje con ellos.

— Sí, lo voy a invitar.— John y Dean se quedaron mudos ante el anuncio del abogado. Karen y Adam sonrieron ante las caras de los Winchester.

— Bueno ya que todos van a invitar a sus "parejas". Dean, tú también lleva a Cas.— le dijo el pelinegro tomando por sorpresa a sus hijos e incluso a la rubia.—¿Qué?— preguntó John al ver las caras de todos.

— S-sí, lo haré. Gracias papá.— el rubio mayor le sonrió a su progenitor. Será una peculiar navidad.

Un sudor frío les recorrió a ambos ojiazules cuando vieron a la furiosa castaña en la sala. Lucifer y Castiel se miraron entre ellos, oh sabían lo que les venía encima de parte de su querida tía. Por su parte Balthazar y Gabriel se aguantaba las risas, siempre era divertido de ver a los dos temblar ante la mirada furiosa de Amara.

— Bienvenida a mi hogar tía querida.— dijo Balthazar.

— Gracias cariño, nos dejas solos un momento.— respondió cortésmente.

— Claro.— respondió con una sonrisa mientras que ambos hermanos pedían ayuda con una mirada silenciosa. Eso lo hizo alegrar aún más, si alguien podía hacer entrar en razón aquellos dos testarudos era sin duda la tía Amara.

Oh Balthazar no era idiota, así que llevándose a arrastras a Gabriel salieron del departamento escuchando de fondo el grito de Lucifer.

—¡Traidores!— le gritó a la ya puerta cerrada. Amara los miró con una ceja levantada.

—¿Y bien?— interrogó esperando una respuesta de sus sobrinos.

— Tía Amara, que radiante te ves hoy.

— No me alagues Lucifer Shurley.— le habló usando su nombre completo—¿Qué pasó?¿Porqué no están en la casa? Quiero una explicación ahora.

Ambos temblaron ante la mirada oscura de la hermana de su padre.

— Nosotros…bueno.— dijo el rubio nervioso.

— Él…yo…Luci…— intentó también Castiel. La castaña suspiró.

— Bien.— el rubio tomo valor.— Pasó así, el viejo nos llegó con la noticia de que esta de novio con no sé quién y bueno, Cassy y yo nos fuimos.

El pelinegro miró a su hermano.

— Si lo dices a sí suena ridículo.— murmuró el pintor.

— ¡Es que ES ridículo!—Amara se acercó a sus sobrinos intimidando aún más.

—¿Tú no estás molesta?

—¿Porqué me molestaría?— con otra pregunta le contestó a Castiel.— Él nunca me juzgó cuando tuve mi relación Caín, tampoco a ustedes nunca les puso algún impedimento a sus deseos o los juzgó con respecto a sus relaciones. Además me parece bien que mi hermano olvide a aquella mujer.

—¿Tía tú sabes porque ellos terminaron?— le consultó Castiel, recordando a Becky, la antigua y única relación conocida de su padre.

— Ella era una ambiciosa y como ya están grandes les diré que ella no los quería, lo único que le interesaba era el dinero y la fama de su padre.— sin sutileza les contó la verdad dejando sorprendido al par de hermanos.

Debió ser difícil en aquel tiempo, después de muchos años de relación que su padre se enterara que aquella mujer que casi veían como madre los quisiera solo por su dinero y fama, y encima no los quisiera a ellos, sus hijos.

— Bien…supongo que juzgamos mal al viejo.— susurró el rubio después de un largo y pensativo silencio, la mujer asintió.

— Tienen que ir a hablar con él…los extraña mucho.

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando Chuck salió de su cuarto camino a comer algo con el resto de sus hijos. Hacia unas semanas que Castiel y Lucifer se fueron de la casa después de darle la noticia de que tenía una relación, los extrañaba mucho.

Por ello vaya sorpresa se llevó el ex escritor cuando todos sus hijos e incluso su hermana están en la gran mesa esperándolo para almorzar, se pellizcó el brazo pensando que tal vez seguía soñando pero no, ahí estaban Castiel y Lucifer que se levantaron de la mesa para acercarse.

—¿Q-qué hacen aquí?— preguntó el peligris sin ocultar su alegría de tenerlos de regreso.

— Bueno…aun somos bienvenidos en esta casa. A menos que no hayas vetado para siempre.— respondió el rubio mayor con una sonrisa ladina.

— Siempre son bienvenidos.— ambos hijos le sonrieron, sin esperar otra palabra más Chuck los abrazó.

No entendía como ellos había regresado hasta que su hermana le guiñó, era de esperarse que Amara le daría una mano ayudándolo. Siempre fue así, desde que los adoptó y no podía con las peleas, Amara le ayudaba hablando con los niños y después con él.

— Me alegra tenerlos de regreso.— expresó a la vez que los soltaba.—Aunque tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

— Claro…en especial Cassy.— dijo Lucifer con una sonrisa ladina, el ojiazul frunció el ceño.

— No te preocupes hijo.

Los tres se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares a desayunar, otra vez junta la familia Shurley.

El rubio miraba su celular, había llamado a Castiel para invitarlo a pasar navidad con ellos pero todas las llamadas llegaban al buzón de voz.

— ¿Siempre es así?— le preguntó Benny con curiosa, Dean bufo molesto.

— No empieces como Sam.— el rubio mayor enarcó la ceja.

—¿Qué sucede Dean? ¿Cas aún sigue enojado?

— No, ya no…creo. No sé realmente.

El ojiazul posó su mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo para que hablara pero su amigo se quedó mudo.

— Dean, yo creo que debes darte tiempo. Por lo que me contaste la última vez Castiel se reencontró con su madre, sigue enojado con su padre y no se habla con alguno de sus hermanos.— el Winchester asintió.— Son muchas cosas que él debe resolver.

— ¿Crees que es mejor que nos demos un tiempo?— le preguntó con la tristeza reflejada en los ojos verdes. Para pesar de Dean, Benny asintió serio.— Tal vez tienen razón Sam y tú. Sabes…mi papá me dijo que lo invitara a pasar navidad con nosotros en familia.

—¿Enserio? Vaya eso no me lo esperaba de John.

— Sí, yo tampoco. También invitó a Alfie y Gabriel, los quiere conocer bien.

— Eso es bueno ¿no?—El rubio asintió.

— Llamaba a Cas para invitarlo pero seguro me rechazará…¿Quieres ir amigo?— le preguntó sorprendiendo a Benny.

—¿Yo? ¿Estás seguro?— Dean asintió.

— Sí, además eso nos dará tiempo para ver qué haremos con la "propuesta" de Roman.

— No lo tomará bien que lo rechacemos.

— Seguro que no.— respondió Abaddon interrumpiendo la charla de sus amigos, seguido por Crowley quien los miraba sorprendido al escuchar el nombre del empresario.

— ¿Dick Roman los quiere?— preguntó el rey, ambos asintieron con seriedad. La pareja intercambió una mirada.

El exitoso empresario era un antiguo socio de Caín, era de esperarse que ahora que no estaba el antiguo jefe, éste pusiera sus ojos en los mejores hombres para rehacer sus sucios trabajos.

— Espero que entienda un no como respuesta.— dijo furiosa la pelirroja.

— Nos iremos de vacaciones.— el rubio miró a la mujer.— Nos iremos a pasar la navidad con mi tío.

— Bien, mejor así. Nosotros también nos iremos de viaje.— les comento la mujer mientras se preparaba un trago en la barra.— Si necesitan algo con respecto a Dick, nos llaman.—Sus amigos asintieron con una sonrisa.


	14. CAPÍTULO 13 Última oportunidad

El frío viento decembrino chocó de lleno con su rostro al salir del buffet de abogados, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo mientras se ajustaba más la bufanda. Con la mirada verdosa buscó entre los autos estacionados el conocido deportivo naranja hasta que lo vio, con una pequeña sonrisa caminó hasta el castaño que estaba apoyado en el auto esperándolo.

—Hola Alce.—le saludó su novio logrando que el Winchester rodó los ojos.

—Hola Gabe, ya deja de decir ese estúpido apodo.— le dijo dándole a su vez un casto beso en los labios.

—¡Jamás!— exclamó haciendo reír al abogado.— Las damas primero.— abrió la puerta del acompañante ganándose una molesta mirada de su pareja.

—Ya Gabriel.

El castaño sacó una paleta del bolsillo del pantalón mientras le cerraba la puerta a Sam, rodeó el auto hasta tomar su lugar de conductor.

—Sabes, ayer inauguraron una nueva cafetería que tiene unos pasteles dulces que se ven delicioso.— le comentó mientras se preparaba para arrancar.

—Claro…Emm…hay algo que debo decirte.—Gabriel paro sus movimientos. Aquel tono atrajo completamente la atención del ex actor, que con seriedad asintió esperando que continuara.— Ayer hablamos con papá, pensamos irnos a pasar la navidad con mi tío Bobby. Y como me comentaste que Miguel y Lucifer tendrán una presentación en Nueva York pensé en invitarte a pasar con nosotros navidad.

Gabriel lanzó un suspiró, por un momento cruzó por su mente la idea de que el castaño iba a terminarlo.

—Creo que sí, pensaba ir a verlos pero mejor dejo que papá pase tiempo con ellos.

—Genial, Adam va a invitar a Samadriel y seguro que Dean llevará a Castiel.

—Emm…creo que Cassy lo pasará con su "madre".

—¿Enserio? Oh bueno, supongo que eso es bueno ¿no?— preguntó pero el castaño simplemente se encogió de hombros—¿Qué pasa Gabe?

—No lo sé. Debería sentirme feliz por Cassy pero no confió en su madre, además todavía no le dice a papá que encontró a su "madre".

—Bueno, supongo que no se lo dijo porque está esperando el momento adecuado, recuerda que recién se arreglan, una noticia así…bueno es difícil de asimilar.

—Ni que lo digas. Al menos todo en casa está mejor.

Con una sonrisa comprensiva tomo la mano de su novio.

—Sabes, ojala que Cassy acepte la invitación de Dean.— comentó Gabriel arrancando el auto, el Winchester sonrió, él también esperaba que el pintor aceptara la invitación de su hermano.

Primero Pamela le trajo un block de hojas y unos lápices para que dibujara porque le había dado un arranque de inspiración. Así pasaba el tiempo Castiel con su madre, mostrándole su talento para el arte, fotos de sus pinturas y bocetos dibujados en ese block.

Poco a poco el pelinegro fue trayendo la casa de su madre algunas pinturas, varios lienzos y un caballete, en el que ahora se encontraba pintando el boceto del cuadro que quería regalarle a Dean para navidad.

—Así que hablamos con padre, creo que se soluciono todo.— Castiel le sonrió a su madre mientras le comentaba cómo estaban las cosas con su familia.

—Me alegra mucho hijo.— Pamela le devolvió la sonrisa mientras preparaba el almuerzo.

Castiel observó cómo su madre cocinaba unos espaguetis, eso le trajo recuerdos de cuando era niño.

—Me agrada Dean.— comentó la pelinegra de repente, captando la atención de su hijo.

—¿Si?

—Sí, es muy buen chico. Fue un gran apoyo para ti ¿no?— expresó con una sonrisa girándose para ver lo que su hijo pintaba.—¿Es para él?— le preguntó señalando con el cucharón un cuadro donde poco a poco empezaba a aparecer un paisaje.

—Sí.—murmuró sonrojado.— pronto será navidad y quería regalarle un cuadro.

—Seguro le encantará, él ama tu arte.— el pelinegro asintió regresando su vista a su pintura.

—Espero que le guste.— susurró pensativo.

—Claro que sí. ¿Y cuéntame cómo se hicieron novios?

Castiel miró a su madre sorprendido.

—Hey no me mires así. Claro que me di cuenta que es tu novio y me alegra, es un buen chico.

El pintor había pensado que su orientación sexual sería un problema para su madre pero la mujer lo aceptó con una sonrisa.

—Un día de estos invítalo a venir aquí. Me gustaría mucho conocerlo.

Su hijo asintió con una sonrisa, claro que invitaría a Dean, estaba seguro que se llevaría bien con su madre.

—¿Qué haces?— le consulta un Lucifer recién levantado.

—Vaya, al fin dejas la cama!— Balthazar le sonríe ladinamente.

—No es mi culpa, mi novio es muy sexy. Amerita estar todo el día en la cama.— respondió robándole un beso mientras se sentaba a su lado del sofá.— No respondiste a mi pregunta.— con la mirada azulina señaló los libretos en la mesa del centro.

—Bueno, ahora que ya Gabe no tiene más ese lio con Kali pensé que tal vez le gustaría regresar a trabajar ¿Quieres ayudarme a buscar unos buenos papeles para tu hermanito?

—Paso.— respondió levantándose del sillón, el rubio lanzó una risa.— Mejor música de ambiente— dijo señalando el piano de cola que el actor tenía en su sala.

—Claro, me encantaría revisar estos libretos con la música del "gran" Lucifer Shurley.— el ojiazul le guiño el ojo para luego marchar directo a ese ejemplar de Steinway & Sons ¼.

Lentamente empezó a tocar la sonata número 14 de Beethoven, conocida como Claro de Luna, mientras que Balthazar revisaba cada libreto para encontrar un buen papel para su amigo. Un ambiente íntimo se instaló entre ambos, algo tan casual y especial para estos dos amantes, fue entonces que el rubio se dio cuenta del gran cambio entre ellos.

Desde que empezaron esa loca aventura, no se le había cruzado por la cabeza al ojiazul cómo evolucionó su relación. Un fugaz y pesimista pensamiento cruzó por su mente: Y si esto termina pronto.

Balthazar no quería que terminara, le gustaba demasiado estar con Lucifer. Pero tenía que recordarse que ambos son hombres sin ataduras, playboys, esta "relación" tal vez tiene fecha de caducidad y eso preocupaba al rubio.

Por fin el día llegó ya las maletas estaban guardadas en los autos, casi estaban listos para irse. Pero la verde mirada reparaba en la calle, Dean aun esperaba que Cas apareciera, Gabriel contaba unos chistes a una sonriente Karen, Adam y Samadriel escuchaban atentos, mientras Benny y Sam se acercaron al rubio.

—Dean.— le llamó su hermano.

—Creo que no vendrá.— murmuró con tristeza, el castaño colocó su mano en el hombro de su hermano.

—Bien, ya está todo.— dijo el patriarca de los Winchester cerrando la puerta.— ¿Están listos?

Todos asintieron, Dean volvió a mirar esperando que el pelinegro apareciera.

—Bueno, vámonos.— John se fue a su 4x4 para abrirle la puerta a Karen, atrás se subieron Adam junto con Samadriel.

Gabriel y Sam se fueron al deportivo del ex actor y finalmente Dean y Benny se subieron al Impala.

Hacía una semana que Dean había intentado contactarse con Castiel que lo ignoraba de nuevo, si no fuera por Gabriel y Alfie que venían a su casa jamás se hubiese enterado que el par de hermanos habían hecho las paces con Chuck, agradece que al fin entraron en razón.

Lanzó un suspiro mientras encendía el motor de su Baby, John iba delante seguido de Dean y al final iban Gabriel siguiendo la línea de vehículos rumbo a Sioux Falls.


	15. CAPÍTULO 14 Final

El Taxi se detuvo justo en la entrada de la mansión Shurley. Luego de pagarle al chofer, se bajó del vehículo amarillo y negro, al entrar a su casa se encontró con su padre, su tía Amara y sus hermanos; Rafael y Miguel con las maletas listas inundando el living.

—Hey Cassy.— dijo Balthazar atrayendo su atención. El actor también tiene una maleta a su lado.

—¡Vamos Lucifer! Si no perderemos el vuelo.— le gritó Rafael desde la escalera un poco molesto por el retraso.

—¿A dónde se van?— preguntó Castiel.

—A Nueva York. Miguel y Lucifer tocaran esta navidad.— le explicó Amara tomando el brazo de su hermano con una sonrisa.

—Oh ¿enserio? No lo sabía.

—Te mandamos mensajes, e intentamos llamarte.— comentó el rubio.

—Si…yo…mi teléfono cayó en el tarro donde lavaba mis pinceles.— respondió el pelinegro sonrojado.

—Ja ja ja—la risa de Lucifer resonó desde las escaleras, con lentitud bajó las escaleras con la maleta en la mano, logrando exasperar aún más a su hermano.— Así que por eso no contestabas…vaya.

Rafael se cruzó de brazos molesto, siempre era lo mismo cuando iban de viaje, desde niños tenían que esperar a Lucifer que se demoraba mucho en terminar la maleta. Eso les costó muchas veces vuelos y viajes.

Miguel negó ante la actitud normal de sus hermanos.

—Sí.

—¿Vendrás con nosotros hijo? Seremos Amara, tus hermanos, Balthazar y yo.

—Emm supongo que sí. ¿Gabriel y Samadriel?— les preguntó por ellos al no notarlos con los demás.

—¿No lo sabes?—los ojos azules de Lucifer brillaron con picardía.— Se fueron con sus novios a pasar la navidad.

—Ah entonces me voy con ellos a la casa de los Winchester.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Castiel, excepto Lucifer y Balthazar. Este último con tristeza.

—Cassy. Los Winchester se fueron a pasar la navidad a otro estado— el actor se acercó a su amigo.—Dean intentó invitarte pero tú no contestabas.

El rostro de Castiel cambio a uno de preocupación. El pelinegro no tenía idea que su novio lo había invitado, ya que últimamente pasaba sus días con su madre conversando y pintando el cuadro que le regalaría a su novio en navidad, fue en esos momentos que por un descuido su teléfono cayó directo al tarro de agua donde lavaba los pinceles.

—Bien ¿Nos vamos?— preguntó Lucifer cambiando de tema a propósito.

—Sí, claro. Hijo— Chuck se acercó a Castiel.— Quieres que te saque el pasaje para el siguiente vuelo.

—Emm si… ¿Saben a dónde se fueron?— el pelinegro le preguntó a su hermano y su amigo. Ambos rubios negaron.—¿Y tú papá?— el peligris negó.

—Castiel. Porque no vienes con nosotros y cuando regresemos vas a visitarlo y hablan un poco.

El ojiazul miró a su tía, Amara le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora logrando que aceptara la propuesta.

—Quieres que me quede y vamos en el vuelo juntos— le consultó Balthazar, una idea que no le agrado mucho a Lucifer ya que tenía ciertos planes para hacer entretenido el viaje en el avión.

—Si quieres.

—Claro.— respondió de inmediato.

Lucifer suspiró molesto. Mientras que Miguel y Rafael sonrían un poco.

—Bien, entonces te veré en el noche— dijo el rubio para al mismo instante tomarlo de la solapas de la chaqueta y darle un beso de "despedida".

—Son solo unas horas dramático—Rafael rompió el beso de los amantes para arrastrar a su hermano del cuello de la chaqueta de cuero, para por fin irse antes de que se demorarán aún más y terminaran perdiendo el vuelo.

Balthazar sonrió un poco para luego despedirse de la familia.

Ya completamente solos en la mansión, Castiel tomó asiento en el sillón, al instante su amigo tomó lugar a su lado.

—Con Luci vimos el cuadro de tu cuarto —el pelinegro asintió en silencio pensativo.

Fue hace unas horas que Lucifer y Balthazar entraron entre besos por error al cuarto del pintor. Cuando se dieron cuenta notaron el cuadro finalizado que Castiel le había pintado a Dean en la casa de Pamela.

—¿Es para Dean, verdad?— en silencio volvió a asentir. — Esta muy lindo, le gustara mucho. Espero tenga lugar en donde colgarlo— bromeó.

—¿Crees que este enojado conmigo?—preguntó con una azulina mirada triste, el rubio suspiró.

—No sé si enojado, pero sí decepcionado. Cassy tener una relación no es algo fácil, te lo digo por experiencia.

—Sí, pero mi hermano y tú lo llevan bien.

—No te creas tanto, tenemos nuestros problemas también. Cassy…lo nuestro con Luci puede terminar en cualquier momento.

—No lo creo.

Balthazar miró sorprendido a su amigo.

—¿Qué?

—No lo creo, mi hermano y tú tienen algo especial.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, solamente pensando. Hasta que Balthazar lo rompió.

—Gracias Cas.

—De nada.

—Mejor preparemos tu maleta que tenemos que irnos— con eso dicho mando al pelinegro a su habitación mientras que él se quedaba en la sala, ya solo sacó su teléfono para llamar a Gabriel. Tal vez podía lograr que Dean y Cas se reconcilien.

—John, el teléfono de uno de los chicos está sonando.— irrumpió Ellen con el teléfono de Gabriel.

—No es de mi hijo— explicó el pelinegro tomando el aparato entre sus manos. Dejando que sonará hasta que dejó de insistir.

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó Bobby acercándose a su esposa y su amigo que observan el teléfono sonar ante una nueva llamada de Balthazar.

—Es el teléfono de uno de los novios de mis hijos. Lo dejaron antes de irse.

—Bueno, no te preocupes. Cuando regresen les avisamos que los llamaron.

John asintió y le devolvió el teléfono a Ellen, que inmediatamente lo llevó de regreso a la casa.

—¿No te sorprende?— le preguntó John haciendo detenerse al mayor.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que tengan novios— Singer negó.

—Me sorprende más otra cosa— dijo. El mayor miró a su amigo de años con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Así que están bien los chicos y tú— afirmó haciendo que el Winchester asintiera feliz.

—Sí, fue difícil Bobby pero creo que todo va a ir mejor—le respondió caminando hacia la camioneta que estaban reparando juntos.

—Me alegra John. De verdad.

—Gracias.

Dean lanzó un suspiro mientras que Benny sonreía. Ambos estaban esperando en la camioneta de John a los hermanos del rubio y sus novios que estaban en el supermercado comprando los ingredientes faltantes para Ellen y Karen quienes se encargaban de la deliciosa cena.

—Sam podía conducir ¿Para qué rayos me mandan a que los lleve?— el rubio mayor lanzó una carcajada.

—Oh vamos "ardilla", vinimos a divertirnos y dejar de pensar.

Por más que quisiera contradecirlo el Winchester, Benny tenían razón. Habían venido a pasar las fiestas y disfrutar de la familia sin preocuparse de los problemas a su alrededor.

—Pero estaba ocupado—el ojiazul negó con una imborrable sonrisa.

Dean se había colocado a trabajar junto a su padre y Bobby en una camioneta Ford, todo iba bien hasta que el rubio se empezó a equivocar por tener sus pensamientos rumbo a cierto pelinegro. Fue por ese motivo que de votación unánime mandaron al rubio que sea el chofer de sus hermanos y sus novios quienes tenían que ir al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas.

—Bien, si dejas de quejarte vamos a comer una tarta.

De inmediato el rubio se cayó. Para cuando Sam, Gabriel, Samadriel y Adam salieron del supermercado con las manos llenas de bolsas se encontraron con un sonriente Dean.

—¿Qué hiciste?— le preguntó a Sam en un murmullo a Benny. Mientras que Dean ajeno y junto con los demás guardaban las bolsas en la cajuela de la camioneta negra.

—Le ofrecí una tarta.

—Claro ¿Porqué no se me ocurrió antes?— se dijo el castaño sonriendo.

Desde que habían salido el rubio tenía un mal humor.

—Bien, ya está todo— anunció el mayor de los Winchester con una sonrisa.— ¿Vamos a comer pie?

—Sí.

—Claro.

Contestaron los adolescentes, mientras que los adultos asentían con una sonrisa.

—Oh vamos Gabe—dijo Balthazar mientras cortaba a la décima llamada que le hacía al castaño.

—¿Qué pasa Balthy?— le consultó Castiel ya listo con la maleta.

El rubio suspiró molesto.

—Es que intentaba contactar con tus hermanos pero ninguno me contesta. Quería decirte cual era la dirección de donde se encontraba Dean pero al parecer es más entretenido correrles manos a los Winchester que responderme.

La risa del pelinegro tomó desprevenido al actor que inmediatamente se unió.

—Oh claro, tú te ríes porque sabes que tengo razón. Pillo ¿le corrías manos a Dean?— le preguntó haciéndolo sonrojar al instante.

—¿Q-qué? No…nosotros…no.

—Oh cálmate Cassy. Es una broma.—con un ademán de la mano que le restaba importancia, tomó su maleta bordo.— Vámonos, si no nos perderemos la presentación de los gemelos.

El Shurley asintió, siguiendo a su amigo al exterior de la mansión.

Lucifer lanzó una mirada molesta a Rafael que se acomodaba por tercera vez apropósito golpeándolo con el codo en las costillas.

—Quédate quieto de una vez— vociferó cansado.

—Oblígame— le desafío el morocho con una sonrisa ladina.

Miguel cerró su libro con un sonoro suspiro. Parecía que había retrocedido en el tiempo.

—Pueden dejar de molestar ambos. Ya son adultos, no niños de trece y diez años.

—No es mi culpa— dijo Lucifer con un puchero que solo servía para Chuck y Balthazar.

—Si es tu culpa. Si no te hubieras tardado mil años arriba hubiésemos llegado a tiempo al vuelo.

Por desgracia para los Shurley perdieron el vuelo de primera clase hacia Nueva York. Así que no le quedó más remedio que esperar al siguiente en el cual les tocaron para descontentos de muchos la clase turista.

Ahora se encontraban los hermanos sentados juntos, mientras que Amara y Chuck estaban en primera clase, los únicos dos asientos disponibles.

—Ya. Todo es mi culpa— se burló el rubio. El pelinegro giro los ojos, todo el vuelo le tocará aguantar los berrinches de ambos como cuando eran niños. Por suerte este vuelo solo dura unas cuatro casi cinco horas, no como el vuelo a Hawái donde le tocó escucharlos cuando eran niños por horas quejándose.

—Como los odio— murmuró Miguel, lanzando un suspiro se apretó el puente de la nariz.

La risa abierta de Dean resonaba en el local. Missouri sonrió al escucharlo, hacía mucho que no veía a los hermanos Winchester.

Los cinco reían a costa de Gabriel que había terminado con una porción de su pie dentro de la taza de café.

—No se rían— dijo el castaño aguantando su propia risa por lo sucedido.

—Siempre te sucede lo mismo— le comentó Samadriel entre risas. Sam asintió ya que había visto muchas veces, en sus citas, que le sucedió eso al castaño.

La campanilla del local sonó, Joanna apareció saludando con una sonrisa a la dueña de la cafetería. Missouri por su parte les señalo la mesa del fondo donde estaban los seis aun riendo, con un asentimiento la rubia se acercó a sus primos.

—Hola chicos— les dijo atrayendo la atención de todos.

—Jo ¿Qué tal te fue?— preguntó Dean con una sonrisa, la rubia se sentó a su lado.

—Bien, mucho papeleo— respondió, quitándose la gorra de policía a la vez.

Joanna Singer, prima de los Winchester, regresaba de su trabajo como oficial de policía en la ciudad.

—¿No debería estar ya en casa ustedes?

—Sam me debía un pie.

—En realidad estaba molesto por llevarnos así que le ofrecí pie a la bestia.

—¡Hey!—Benny se rió a su lado.

—Tiene razón hermano.— le contestó el rubio con una sonrisa. El ojiazul se cruzó de brazos sin estar verdaderamente molesto.

—¿Quieres algo Jo?— le preguntó Sam.

—No, acabo de comer unas donas con Donna y Jodie.

—Bien, entonces nos vamos.— dijo Dean levantándose para saludar Missouri.

Llegar a tiempo a la Nueva York fue toda una odisea, con rapidez Balthazar y Castiel se dirigen al hotel para prepararse, justo a tiempo porque solo faltaba una hora para que el concierto de los gemelos Shurley.

—¿Estás listo?— el pelinegro salía del baño cuando notó que su amigo hablaba por teléfono.

—Si…si, entiendo.—respondía Balthazar. Por fin Gabriel le había llamado y es que el castaño apenas llegó Ellen le aviso que le habían llamado al teléfono.—Esta aquí conmigo.— el ojiazul miró a su amigo, el pelinegro se acercó.

—¿Es Gabriel?—el rubio asintió.

—Bueno, está bien. Yo le explicó a Cassy.—con un largo suspiro corto la llamada.

—¿Qué sucedió?— le interrogó el pintor.

—Hable con Gabriel, se habían ido de compras tus hermanos y los Winchester. Me dijo que los padres de los chicos fueron con ellos y también Benny.— le explicó.

—¿Dean está bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes. Cuando regresemos hablaras con él

A Castiel le hubiese logrado poder estar con Dean, esta no era la navidad que esperaba. Con un asentimiento siguió a su amigo para salir directo hacia el concierto.

Apenas llegaron al teatro fueron recibidos por Amara y Chuck, mientras que Rafael hablaba con otras personas.

—Ya está por empezar.— el peligris le sonrió a los jóvenes, quienes asintieron y los siguieron hasta sus lugares.

Esta noche Lucifer y Miguel tocaran el centro, rodeados por una orquesta, aun así ellos serían el espectáculo principal en la noche. Por ese motivo la organización que llevaba a cabo esa noche navideña de música clásica les otorgó un lugar privilegiado, en uno de los balcones laterales del lado izquierdo con seis comidas sillas de terciopelo rojas tenía una despejada y espléndida vista del escenario.

Los cinco tomaron asiento, esperando que la presentación comience. Las luces se apagaron y el presentador de la noche salió a escena. Al instante el teléfono de Balthazar vibró, un mensaje nuevo le había llegado.

"La primera canción es para ti.

Lucifer"

Los ojos azules leían el mensaje sin poder creerlo pues Lucifer no es la persona que dedica canciones. Sin darse cuenta el presentador se había marchado para darle paso a los protagonistas de esa noche, Miguel en un esmoquin negro y una corbata azul que resaltaba sus ojos, tomó asiento en el banquillo del reluciente piano de cola, mientras que Lucifer parecía en escena con su violín en mano, a diferencia de su hermano, el rubio lucía un ceñido traje con una corbata color vino, aquella no era cualquier corbata, Balthazar la reconoció de inmediato, esa era una de sus corbatas.

—¿Qué estás planeando?— murmuró despacio para sí mismo. Mientras que todo el público aplaudía a los músicos.

Los aplausos cesaron, Lucifer colocó en posición su instrumento, Miguel extendió sus manos a las teclas de marfil. El teatro se inundó con los claros y suaves acordes de Claro de Luna.

Los ojos azules del actor se cruzaron con su pareja que por fin lo había ubicado entre tanta multitud, con una sutil sonrisa ladina le dedicó mientras continuaba con la canción. Ambos desearon egoístamente que este momento no termine, querían seguir estando juntos por mucho tiempo.

Lo que sería solo una salida familiar para pasar las fiestas de fin de año se terminó convirtiendo en unas vacaciones de dos semanas. Abaddon se había hartado de llamarlos para que regresaran al bar a trabajar, pero Dean y Benny lo estaban pasando también sin tener que preocuparse que ignoraran a la pelirroja.

—Lo pase muy bien— comentaba el rubio con una sonrisa, mientras que su amigo le devolvía el gesto. Ya no quedaba rastro de ese Dean decaído por la ausencia de Castiel, algo que Sam estaba feliz ya que le fastidiaba ver triste a su hermano.

—Yo también, aun que tal vez ya no tengamos trabajo.— comentó logrando una sonora carcajada por el Winchester.

—No te preocupa Dean?— le preguntó Adam que venía desde el asiento trasero, con un Samadriel dormido en su hombro.

—No creo que Abaddon nos despida ¿Verdad?

—Emm no estoy tan seguro— dudó el rubio mayor, borrando la sonrisa del rubio, para al instante soltar una risa.— Claro que no, ardillita.

—Ya— respondió molestó aun que seguía feliz.

Adam y Samadriel venían sentados en el asiento trasero, pues después de celebrar navidad, John y Karen tenían que regresar. Los Winchester se quedaron un tiempo más a petición de la familia Singer. Por ese motivo estaban los adolescentes en el Impala del rubio.

Atrás les seguía en el deportivo naranja, Sam y Gabriel.

Después de muchas horas de viaje, al fin habían llegado para encontrarse con Castiel sentado en las escaleras del pórtico esperando junto con un cuadro cubierto. La sonrisa de Dean se borró, todos en silencio se bajaron de los autos tomando las maletas.

—Cassy.— lo nombró Samadriel quien se había despertado a tiempo para ver a su hermano mayor, con una sonrisa lo abrazó. Gabriel se les unió al instante.

Los demás le saludaron para luego entrar a la casa, Dean se quedó apoyado en el Impala. No quería entrar, para el ojiverde sería mejor hablar con su "novio" afuera, Castiel lo notó así que se despidió de sus hermanos para acercarse al rubio junto con el cuadro que le había hecho de regalo

—Hola Dean.— le saludó el pelinegro. El nombrado solo lo miró, Dean ya había tomado una decisión con respecto a su relación con el pintor, solo esperaba haber tomado la correcta.

N/A:

 _Muchas gracias por seguir este fic. Muy pronto subiré el epilogo._

 _Anithasakura._


	16. Epílogo

—Hola Dean —le saludó el pelinegro con una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que Dean solo asintió con seriedad.

El silencio se instaló en ambos, el rubio apoyado en la puerta del Impala mirando hacia otro lado para evitar los hipnotizantes ojos azules de Castiel, quien se encontraba parado enfrente de su ¿novio? Con el cuadro que le pintó completamente envuelto sobre sus pies.

—¿Cómo estás? —el ojiverde se encogió de hombros—. No sabía que me habías invitado a pasar la navidad contigo… Balthazar me dijo que viajaron con tus hermanos y los míos.

—Y Benny —agregó con fuerza el Winchester.

—Sí, él también fue… ¿Lo pasaron bien?

—Cas —le interrumpió Dean— ¿Qué haces aquí exactamente?

—Yo…—el pelinegro bajó la mirada hacia el cuadro que con tanto trabajo y esfuerzo pintó para su novio—. Quería pedirte perdón.

—Un poco tarde.

—Lo sé. Dean, pero aunque sea tarde quiero intentarlo… Perdón…

—¿Qué haces? —la pregunta de Sam asustó a Gabriel que espiaba desde la ventana a su torpe hermanito y su cuñado.

—Nada —respondió, apartándose con rapidez para encontrar a un Sam Winchester con los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada—. Bueno, estaba vigilando que mi Cassy no lo arruinara esta vez.

El castaño más alto suspiró, Adam y Benny le sonrieron suavemente. Por su parte, el menor de los Shurley se encontraba pensativo.

—¿Ellos lo arreglaran cierto? —Samadriel observó a los mayores con unos preocupados ojos claros. Su amigo se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez —le murmuró Adam con una sonrisa, intentando de darle apoyo.

Habían pasado dos meses de su regreso, ahora se encontraban ambos atravesando callejón con rapidez. Solo se tomó un momento Balthazar para el mirar el teléfono cuando un disparo terminó en su hombro.

—Argh —gruño con dolor.

—Vamos —dijo Gabriel.

Continuando con la persecución sin detenerse hasta el edificio al final del callejón. Con agilidad y velocidad subieron por las escaleras hasta el loft del último piso.

La situación se había torcido a tal punto que se encontraba en estado crítico, el rubio colocó su mano en la herida, mientras que el castaño vigilaba la puerta. Estaban rodeados, los agentes iban y venían por el pasillo.

—No nos queda más que saltar por la ventana —Balthazar miró a los ojos a Gabriel, quien asintió. Juntos saltaron por la ventana hacía el otro lado donde una colchoneta azul los esperaban.

—¡Corten! —gritó el director satisfecho con la toma.

Lentamente los actores se levantaron de la colchoneta, sacudiéndose los vidrios falsos de sus ropas.

—¿Y cómo estuvo? —le preguntó Gabriel a la maquillista que se acercaba con una toalla.

—Perfecto —les respondió con una sonrisa.

El rubio le guiño el ojo a su amigo. El castaño sonrió contento, al principio tenía miedo de regresar a actuar, pero con el apoyo de su novio y su mejor amigo decidió no dejar marchitar su sueño regresando feliz a su trabajo, donde poco a poco volvía a tomar la confianza perdida.

Luego de que se secara el sudor falso y el maquillaje de la cara se sentó en la clásica silla al lado de Balthazar. Iba a hablar cuando un mensaje lo interrumpió.

"¿Esta noche me toca cocinar la cena?

 _Sammy_ "

—Claro que sí —murmuró así mismo, mientras tecleaba la respuesta.

"Sip :)"

Cuando sus ojos dorados se apartaron del teléfono se encontró de inmediato con la sonrisa traviesa del ojiazul.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sonrojado.

—Nada —le canturreo.

—No digas nada, tú estás igual con mi hermano —replicó logrando sonrojar al ojiazul.

—Hablando de tu hermano, llega esta noche ¿Qué tal si invitas a tu "alce" a una cena con nosotros? —Gabriel sonrió.

—Uy cita doble —el ojiazul rodó los ojos—. Está bien, una duda… ¿Ya debo empezar a decirte cuñado o Balthy?

—Cállate — contestó sonrojado, a la vez que le lanzaba su toalla.

Chuck observaba el gran living, está era igual de lujosa que su mansión; muebles negros de cuero, mesas donde excéntricos adornos reposaban, algunos cuadros en las paredes en los cuales se detuvo en uno. Lo reconoció, era uno que Castiel había pintado hacía cuatro años.

—¿Y bien papi? ¿Cuándo vamos a tocar de nuevo en un concierto? —Crowley se sentó en el sillón de enfrente, con un vaso de Whisky en mano y una traviesa sonrisa.

—Fergus deja de fastidiar —le a molestó la pelirroja, sentándose al lado del peliblanco.

Ya habían terminado de almorzar en el comedor, para seguir una amena charla en el living.

—Está bien Rowena —contestó ruborizado Chuck, mientras que la mujer acariciaba los rizos de su nuca.

—Fergus tiene razón —Abaddon se burló, ganándose una molesta mirada de su novio— ¿Cuándo volverán a tocar ustedes y Dean?

—No sé, supongo que próximamente.

—Mucha gente los aplaudió —comentaba la pelirroja dueña del bar.

Abaddon tenía razón, en su primer concierto había logrado tener la atención completa del público. Tal vez no estaría demás volver a tocar en el bar como en los viejos tiempos.

—¿Vas a seguir haciendo series o actuarás en películas? —le preguntó el rubio atrayendo la atención del menor de los Shurley. El joven castaño dejó el libro en la cama para mirar a su amigo que estaba en el piso con su propio libro de algebra.

Ambos se encontraban estudiando la materia, pues era la última que les quedaba por rendir en este año.

El cuarto de Adam se inundó en un silencio esperando la respuesta de su amigo que se encontraba pensativo en ese instante.

—La verdad, aun no lo sé —respondió con sinceridad Samadriel—. Me gusta hacer series, pero también me gustaría incursionar en el mundo de las películas.

—¿Películas? ¿Tal vez llegues a conocer a Tom Holland? ¿Y si llegas a ser un personaje de su próxima película de Spiderman? —el rubio lo miró emocionado, mientras que el menor de los Shurley se sonrojaba.

—No es tan fácil Adam, mi agente tendría que mover muchos contactos para que solo llegue hacer una audición.

—Rafael es tu agente ¿no?

—Es el agente de todos mis hermanos —contestó.

—¡Ow, los maneja a todos! ¿Cómo hace? —preguntó con curiosidad, pues sin duda era un trabajo pesado manejar tantos artistas de diferentes ramas artísticas.

—Ni idea, sé que desde que tenía dieciocho ayudó a papá. Por cierto, después de la preparatoria ¿Qué carrera tienes pensado elegir?

—Me gustaría estudiar abogacía como Sam, aun que también me gusta la administración de empresas. Samadriel sonrío.

—Seguro lo lograras amigo —el ojiverde asintió con un sonrojo para luego tomar de nuevo el libro.

—El negro es uno de mis colores favoritos —afirmó el rubio tocando unos acordes, a la vez que observaba al pelinegro prepararse como siempre para empezar a pintar un cuadro.

—Mmm, no exactamente —Castiel respondió, sin dejar de mezclar concentrado colores azul y verde en su paleta de madera.

Se encontraban en la casa de los Winchester, en el living donde el caballete del pintor recibía la luz natural del sol por la ventana.

—¿Qué? —Dean se levantó del sillón dejando la guitarra en ella, para caminar hasta el lado de su novio.

La fusión de colores estaba lista, aún con la presencia del rubio a su lado comenzó a colorear el lienzo blanco.

—El negro es la ausencia de colores. Mientras que el blanco es el exceso de luz.

—¿Enserio? ¡Oh genial!

—Es un dato irrelevante Dean.

—No tanto, yo no lo sabía —le contestó dándole un suave beso en el cuello a proposito.

—Harás que me equivoque.

—Si quieres me detengo —susurró contra la pálida piel, mientras sus brazos rodeaban la estrecha cintura del pintor.

—Yo no dije eso —respondió con rapidez el pelinegro, logrando que su novio sonriera.

—Además… si yo lo arruino, tú lo arreglas seguro.

El pintor sonrió. Ya había ocurrido otras veces, en la que se perdía pintando y el rubio lo atrajo a la realidad con caricias y besos logrando "arruinar" algún que otro cuadro.

—Claro.

Dean le iba a dar otro beso cuando su teléfono sonó, a regañadientes se separó de su novio para acercarse al sillón donde se encontraba su celular.

—¿Qué quieres? —con molestia atendió a Crowley.

— _Ardillita espero no interrumpir_ —Dean podía jurar que el pelinegro sonreía diabólicamente del otro lado de la línea—. _Estoy aquí con Chuck y pensamos que estaría interesante volver a hacer otro pequeño concierto… ¿Qué dices?_

Castiel estaba a su lado mirándolo con una sonrisa.

—Está bien —le contestó el rubio para luego cortar sin esperar.

—¿Van a volver a cantar? —le preguntó Castiel.

—Si…me vas a ir a ver —afirmó el ojiverde volviendo a la posición de antes. Sus brazos enroscados en la cadera del pintor y sus labios recorriendo la suave y tersa piel de la garganta del ojiazul.

—Claro que sí. Por cierto ¿Sabes algo de Sam y Gabe?

—Sip, hablé con Sam hace unos minutos por whatsapp. Le toca hacer la cena —el pelinegro asintió— ¿Y tú no hablaste con Balthazar y Gabriel?

Castiel se removió incómodo entre los brazos de Dean para luego estirar su mano hasta la mesa donde se encontraban los pinces en el bote lleno de agua, los potes de pinturas y un tarro de laca.

—Es que… —el rubio lo observaba sacar del bote donde lava sus pinceles su nuevo teléfono.

—¿Otra vez? —preguntó intentando aguantar inútilmente la risa.

—Sí —respondió contagiándose de la dulce risa de su novio.

N/A:

¡Hola! Aquí esta el epilogo de este fic.


End file.
